


Быть лучшим. А стоит ли?

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Все познается в сравнении и со временем. Ещё недавно он готов был уехать куда угодно, только бы не видеть наглого мальчишку, укравшего его внешность, а теперь… Теперь они разные. Будто плюс и минус, которые обязательно должны притянуться друг к другу. Трудно сказать, что это было за чувство — скорей всего, та детская наивная привязанность, которой им так не хватало, и которую они так упорно отрицали.
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz|Bill Kaulitz





	Быть лучшим. А стоит ли?

1989 год

Счастливая будущая мама ждала на свет двух прекрасных малышей, мечтая о том, что они будут заботиться друг о друге и расти самыми дружными братьями на свете. Она была на седьмом небе, узнав, что у нее будет не просто двойня, а близнецы! Два идентичных маленьких человечка. Два отражения одной судьбы… И кто бы мог подумать, что все сложится совсем по-другому! С самого рождения, а может быть, даже и раньше, он хотел быть лучшим, но еще в утробе матери встретился со своим главным соперником. Они были равны во всём, каждой своей клеткой полностью повторяли друг друга. Хотя старший мог бы подумать, если бы только умел это делать, что именно младший его скопировал, чтобы не утруждаться. И когда Симона, с любовью и трепетом поглаживая свой живот, рассказывала еще не появившимся на свет детям, что одного из них, того, кто родится первым, она назовёт Томом, а второго — Биллом, дети начинали ожесточенно толкаться, отчего у бедной женщины на глазах выступали слёзы. На самом деле, старший всегда пинался сильнее, словно хотел поскорей родиться, не дать близнецу права первенства, не находиться в тесном пространстве наедине с ним. И ему это удалось. На свет появился крепкий мальчик, своим громким криком оповестивший весь роддом о своем рождении. Через десять таких быстрых на первый взгляд для ничем не занятого человека и таких долгих для матери минут родился Билл. Он был очень слабым и не мог дышать. Все решили считанные секунды. Если бы не своевременная помощь врачей, Том был бы не первым, а единственным. Младшенький пронзительно заверещал своим тонким голосочком, и обессиленной Симоне показалось, что старший близнец скорчил недовольную гримасу. Конечно, этого не могло быть! Они оба могли только плакать. Одинаковые. Или всё-таки разные? Хоть молодая мать и была уверена, что сможет любить обоих малышей в равной степени, её сердце сразу прикипело к крохотному и беззащитному Биллу. Хотелось обнимать, целовать крохотные пальчики, и больше кормить сына, чтобы он прибавлял в весе и набирался сил. Его жалели. Он еще ничего, совсем ничего не сделал, даже не смог начать сам дышать, как его брат, а его уже любили больше. Быть первым — это не всегда хорошо. Но быть вторым в некоторых случаях обозначает быть последним. Что же лучше?..  
Том с первых дней своей жизни чувствовал, что ему достаётся меньше ласки и материнского тепла, чем близнецу. Кормя грудью малышей, Симона гладила Билла по коротеньким русым волосам, радуясь тому, какие они были мягкие, как переливались от бликов солнечного света, рвущегося в маленькое окошко со старыми деревянными рамами. Билл, откормленный не только молоком, но и самым дорогим специальным детским питанием, заметно окреп, но не стал пухлым малышом с толстыми ручками и ножками, а наоборот, вытянулся в росте, обогнав развивающегося в заложенном природой темпе Тома. Теперь различать близнецов стало не так просто, особенно их отцу, который и дома-то бывал раз в месяц. Такая у него была работа. Дальние рейсы, ценные грузы и минимальное количество выходных дней. Это очень огорчало Симону, но другой работы её муж найти не мог, да и не хотел. Его вполне устраивала такая жизнь. Йорга Каулитца мало заботило то, что он не уделяет достаточно внимания и детям, и своей жене, которую когда-то готов был носить на руках, каждый день дарил цветы и подарки… Любил ли он её? Скорей всего, именно любил, в прошедшем времени. А потом эти чувства остыли с течением времени, бытовыми заботами. Печально, но многие семейные пары рушатся именно по этой причине и ничего поделать уже нельзя.

***

1990 год

Вернувшись из рейса, неумытый, в грязной одежде, Йорг прошел в комнату и наклонился над кроваткой. Близнецы испугались и заплакали, заходясь в громкой истерике. Так не ревели они ещё никогда. Даже когда малыши были очень голодными или нужно было сменить подгузники, их крик был требовательным, но не таким громким, как сейчас. Симона прибежала из кухни, совсем забыв о пригорающем на сковородке куске мяса. Она успокоила детей и отругала Йорга за то, что в рабочих вещах полез к мальчишкам со своими объятиями. Но её больше волновало не то, что дети были испуганы, а то, что они могли подхватить инфекцию… Особенно младший, ведь у него такой слабый иммунитет!

Словом, отношения братьев с отцом не задались с первых месяцев жизни. Появление в семействе Каулитц детей не принесло ожидаемого счастья. Симона страшно уставала, едва справляясь с близнецами. Они рано начали ползать, отчего пришлось убирать с нижних полок все опасные предметы, а также детишки любили выбрасывать из детской кроватки игрушки, но это было ещё полбеды. Между ними словно шло негласное соревнование: кто лучше и громче закричит, кто дальше выбросит маленького зайчика, набитого ватой, кто проснется утром как можно раньше и не даст матери поспать. Укладывать их в одной кроватке было просто невыносимо: они постоянно толкались.  
Однако Симона со временем заметила, что именно Том никогда не хотел останавливаться, даже когда Билл уже успокаивался и мирно засыпал с соской во рту. Он мог кричать до исступления, швырять вещи с новыми силами, вечно тянул в рот что-нибудь несъедобное. Едва научившись ходить, близнецы активно кидались друг в друга игрушками и едой. Невозможно было приучить их к спокойному приему пищи, а о такой вещи, как тихие игры, которыми спасалось множество молодых мам, можно было просто забыть. Йорг будто бы не понимал, почему его супруга так выматывается и в те редкие дни, когда он бывает дома, не может уделить ему достаточно времени. Первая же попытка заняться любовью с треском провалилась: женщина, поправляя свое единственное красивое платье, которое надевала специально к приходу мужа, вырвалась из его объятий и побежала в комнату на крик близнецов. Она так и не смогла понять, отчего они плакали. И снова громче всех орал Том, перетягивая все внимание на себя. Он требовал, чтобы мать успокаивала его, качала на руках, гладила… Его, а не Билла. Младший только растерянно хлопал глазками, глядя на это. Как могут быть одинаковые с виду люди быть настолько разными по своей сути?

***

1991 год

Первое слово, сказанное одновременно: «Мама!» Но Симона даже не успела порадоваться этому, ведь, произнеся его, близнецы тут же стали, как бешеные, колотить друг друга совершенно одинаковыми игрушками, кидаться машинками. Билл, получив по лицу пластмассой, упал на пол и зарыдал от боли. Том начал смеяться, за что тут же получил от матери шлепок. Он быстро усвоил, что не стоит открыто обижать того, кто слабее, ведь его любят значительно больше. Билл никогда не пользовался нарочно своими привилегиями. Симона всегда жалела младшего сына и уделяла ему больше внимания, выбирала для него то более красивую машинку, то самый вкусный фрукт. Том всё понимал и бесился. Держать в себе эмоции обиженный ребенок не мог. Он проявлял небывалую агрессию, злился на своего братца. Он же старший, первый, а значит, должен быть самым любимым! Что в этом мире не так? Почему он не лучше часто болеющего, простывающего даже от легкого ветерка младшенького? Почему его ласково называют «Билли», а старшего только строго и часто в окрике «Том!» Он не понимал и не желал понимать этой несправедливости. И пусть многие вещи ещё не могли сформироваться в его голове в настоящие мысли, каким-то неведомым образом он чувствовал всю несправедливость, которая по меркам детского сознания кажется настоящей катастрофой.

***

1992 год

Проблемы не закончились и тогда, когда близнецов пришла пора отдавать в садик. Симона смогла спокойно вздохнуть, но зато за голову взялись воспитатели, ведь два кареглазых чертенка день за днем нарушали спокойствие всей группы. Зачинщиком беспорядков обычно был Том, который, если приходила пора нести ответственность, умело сваливал всё на брата. Топнув ножкой, крикнуть «это Билл!» было достаточно, чтобы младшего поставили в угол вместо тихого часа или оставили без полдника. Старший ликовал. Он лучше! Он на хорошем счету, а Билла считают задирой. Том пользовался своей идентичностью и плохим зрением воспитательницы, радуясь своим маленьким, пусть и нечестным, победам. Билл ничего не мог сделать, лишь подавляя в себе тихую, только зарождающуюся ненависть к самому родному человеку на свете. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него был братик, которому будет интересно с ним играть и учиться читать, но Том всегда сторонился своего отражения. Билл, мучительно преодолевая свою замкнутость, пытался подружиться с другими детьми, что получалось с трудом. Только один мальчик обратил на младшего Каулитца внимание и поделился с ним конфетой, когда ребенка в очередной раз из-за выходок Тома оставили без полдника. Кушая вкусную конфетку, Билл улыбнулся и сказал своему первому в жизни другу «спасибо». Старший посмотрел на голубоглазого мальчика с недоверием и неприязнью. Маленький мальчик приобрел не только друга в лице Билла, но и врага в лице его близнеца. Тому тоже хотелось дружить, пусть не с ним, а с кем-то другим, но дети побаивались неуправляемого мальчика, ведь они, в отличие от воспитателей, понимали, кто паинька, принимающий весь удар на себя, а кто — маленький дьяволёнок, позволяющий себе слишком многое. Том невероятно гордился, если у него лучше получалось слепить фигурку из пластилина, громче и выразительнее рассказать стишок на утреннике. Затмевая собой близнеца, он был недоволен только тем, что дома его успехи оказались не слишком оценены. Его, конечно, хвалили, но… намного больше Билла жалели в случае неудач, утешали, да еще и кормили вкусным печеньем.

Несправедливость очень сильно возмущала Тома, он злился, бывало, отбирал еду у брата, но это не доставляло большого удовольствия. Было приятно, только если его хвалили и баловали угощением, но только в том случае, если эта же самая еда не доставалась близнецу. Всем своим видом он будто бы показывал: «Я лучший. Я лучше, чем Билл! Не смотрите на него, смотрите на меня, любите меня, а его любить не надо!» Младший не понимал, что же он такое сделал родному брату? За что Том его ненавидит? И мать ничего не могла сделать, никакие методы на братьев не действовали, они жили будто бы в своем мире — мире вечного братского противостояния!  
Отец совсем не вникал в близнецовые разборки, его не интересовали разбитые в кровь костяшки рук, порванная одежда и грязь в волосах. Он думал, что дети подрастут и станут спокойными, но этого не происходило. Наоборот, чем старше становились близнецы, тем больше было у них противоречий.

***

1993 год.

Когда Билл болел, Том начинал симулировать те же симптомы, чтобы его жалели, готов был пить горькие лекарства, чтобы только ему уделялось больше времени, чем брату. Это сыграло злую шутку с ребёнком: приняв жаропонижающее в сочетании с совсем уж противной и непонятной таблеткой, найденной на тумбочке у Билла, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему плохо, и мальчика положили в больницу на целую неделю. Одного, без Билла и матери. Лишь тогда он понял, что на самом деле скучает по близнецу, что ему не хватает их вечной борьбы, которую он сам и начинает.  
«Вот выпишут меня, и я устрою тебе трепку!» — думал Том. Но где-то в глубине души на самом деле он хотел просто увидеть брата и убедиться, что он уже выздоровел, в порыве мстительного настроения испортил его игрушки и насладился вдоволь вниманием матери. Но это всё оставалось лишь запредельно запрятанным осколком мысли в подсознании, который не прорывался наружу, будто ожидая подходящего момента. Но его всё не было. И, выписавшись из больницы, Том не бросился обнимать Билла, не прижался к нему и не сказал, что скучал, хоть это и было бы правдой. Он, как только его привез домой на удивление оказавшийся свободным в этот день отец, сразу же побежал в комнату к брату и отвесил ему подзатыльник без лишних слов. Мальчик, конечно же, разревелся. Билл, еще не совсем оправившийся после болезни, выглядел похудевшим и измученным. Он лежал на кровати, сжавшись в маленький испуганный комочек, и тихо всхлипывал. Впервые у маленького вечного соперника что-то кольнуло в быстро забившемся сердце, и он протянул руку к брату не для того, чтобы его ударить, а чтобы провести по волосам, которые так любит гладить мама. Нежные, будто изысканный шелк, русые «ниточки» приятно удивили. Том никогда не задумывался о том, что у него были точно такие же. Ведь они почти одинаковые снаружи, за исключением небольшой разницы в росте, весе и нескольких родинок… И такие разные внутри.  
— Братик… — он тихо позвал Билла, который после ласкового прикосновения перестал плакать.  
— Что? — он ожидал чего угодно: колкого обидного слова, удара.  
— Да нет, ничего… — Том пожал плечами. Он не знал, что сказать. Лишь удивлялся, как непривычно звучало это «братик» из его собственных уст.  
— Я спать хочу, — младший улыбнулся, расслабляясь и больше не ожидая обидных действий от близнеца. Он умел прощать так же легко, как обижался. — Полежи со мной…  
— Ладно, — будто бы нехотя ответил Том и устроился рядом с братом. — Сладких снов…  
Мальчики закрыли глаза. Впервые они засыпали не озлобленные после дневной ссоры, а в объятиях друг друга с улыбками. Во сне Том обнял братишку и пододвинулся как можно ближе. Симона, приоткрыв дверь, увидела эту милую картину, о которой она мечтала еще до появления малышей на свет. Неужели они наконец-то станут дружными? Ей бы очень хотелось в это верить. Закрыв дверь в комнату младшего, она счастливо улыбнулась. Всё хорошо, правда?  
Проспали близнецы недолго. Открыв глаза, Том не сразу понял, где он находится и что это за теплое тело у него под боком, а когда понял, то не стал вставать и не спешил уходить. Оказалось, что находиться рядом со своим близнецом — это не так уж и плохо, а, быть может, даже хорошо. Он был так беззащитен, что Тому не хотелось унижать его и бить подушкой. Казалось, он только сегодня понял, что у него есть брат. И не просто брат, а близнец. Родной, теплый и ни на что не претендующий. Но это был лишь светлый проблеск в отношениях братьев, которое через некоторое время изменится из-за очень важного жизненного события в худшую сторону.

***

1995 год.

Подошло время отдать мальчиков в первый класс. Школа была не лучшим местом для братьев. Они с первого дня не сумели подружиться с детьми и также не сумели укрепить отношения друг с другом. Мальчишки сразу же стали соперничать в плане оценок. С одной стороны, эта конкуренция могла бы пойти на пользу успеваемости, но с другой, близнецы все время мешали друг другу работать и усваивать материал. Как оказалось, способности у Билла и у Тома были разными. Старшему лучше давалась математика, хоть этот предмет ему и не нравился, а младшему проще было на уроках немецкого языка. Том был этим очень недоволен — как это может маленький глупый братик быть в чем-то умнее? Он не давал ему спокойно отвечать, перехватывал руку, когда тот поднимал её, рвал тетрадные листы. Учителя около месяца наблюдали за классом и никак не вмешивались, но терпение классного руководителя всё-таки лопнуло, и она рассадила мальчиков по разным партам, чтобы те не отвлекались друг на друга. Но возникла иная проблема. Билл не хотел сидеть ни с кем из других детей и, как только понял, что с Томом его больше не посадят, устроил истерику на виду у своих сверстников. Ему было абсолютно наплевать, что о нём могут подумать другие. А они сразу решили, что младший Каулитц — просто нытик, который не умеет общаться ни с кем, даже с братом. Том же гордо уселся с длинноволосой девчушкой и не упустил возможности дёрнуть её за косичку, после чего та обижалась целый день, а потом, как-то незаметно для себя, стала ему подсказывать.  
Школьные дни стали строиться совсем по-другому. Билл стал замкнутым и отстранённым, не хотел заниматься, в школу его выпроваживали с превеликим трудом, зато Том изо всех сил старался, показывая, что он что-то знает и умеет, а самое главное — делает что-то лучше, чем близнец. Учителя стали часто хвалить старшего и ставить его в пример младшему, сокрушаясь, почему Том не помогает Биллу в трудных заданиях. Мальчик только тихонько хихикал, прикрыв рот ладошкой. Близнец так ни с кем и не общался, безразлично относился к домашним заданиям, и даже Симона не могла повлиять на своего ребёнка и заставить его учиться.  
Классный руководитель вызвал женщину, чтобы провести с ней беседу, в ходе которой было решено перевести младшего в класс для отстающих учеников. Это было так стыдно, унизительно для матери, которая надеялась, что будет вдвойне гордиться своими детьми. Она ругала себя за то, что изнежила Билла в детстве, даря ему много внимания, ласки и заботы, самой вкусной еды и дорогих игрушек. У Тома не было этого, но почему-то он развивается, как все нормальные дети, прилежно выполняет даже самые нелегкие задания, а Билл… завял, будто тепличное растение, которое пересадили в холодную погоду на открытую местность. Но преподавателям, наверно, виднее? Женщина со слезами на глазах подписывала документы на обучение мальчика в другом коллективе.  
Эффект оказался не совсем таким, как хотелось бы. Тому стало просто скучно. Хвастаться теперь в учебное время было просто не перед кем, и интерес к занятиям стал быстро пропадать. Учителя перестали хватить старшего, и тот расслабился, пуская все на самотек. Хотелось играть, гулять, кататься в парке на велосипеде, но никак не учиться. Симона прикладывала все силы, чтобы внушить детям, что им нужны знания. А нужны ли они на самом деле? Большая часть того, что она учила в школе, в жизни ей вообще никак не пригодилось, даже ни разу нигде не вспомнилось по случайности. Но все мы — часть непрерывно работающей системы, в которую попадаем с самого рождения, и оттуда не вырваться так просто. Поэтому с малых лет ребенок слышит два основополагающих в его развитии слова «надо» и «нет». Чаще всего их слышал Том. Мать могла отказать ему в покупке красивой машинки, зато купить дорогую и оказывающуюся совсем не нужной безделушку Биллу. Это обижало его в детстве, обижало и в начале жизненного пути под маркой «школьник». Ведь как было приятно, когда его все хвалили, и даже Симона восхищалась успехами своего ребенка. А что теперь? Он ничего не делает, как и Билл, а внимание достается только ему. Несправедливо. Том ведь лучший. Первый. Но порой быть вторым - не означает быть последним…

***

1996 год.

В семейной жизни Йорга и Симоны тоже начался разлад. Семья едва держалась на плаву, пытаясь сохранить подобие отношений, но получалось это с трудом. Мужчину сократили с работы за ненадобностью раздавать зарплату лишним кадрам, найдя на его место более расторопного водителя. Раздосадованный герр Каулитц, вернувшись домой из последнего рейса, сорвался на когда-то горячо любимой жене, замахнулся и едва не ударил. Бедная фрау проревела всю ночь в своей спальне. Дверь хлопнула, и Йорг ушёл. Как оказалось, уже навсегда. Треснувшая в ту ночь отгоревшая любовь уже не подлежала восстановлению. Но нужно было как-то жить дальше. Только вот как, когда дети, которые могли бы быть помощниками, совершенно неуправляемы, дерутся друг с другом, плохо учатся?  
Однажды Симона прочла статью о том, что однояйцевые близнецы могут или слишком сильно любить друг друга или ужасно ненавидеть. В данном случае ненависть исходила от Тома к Биллу, а Билл лишь огрызался в ответ, пытаясь хоть как-то защититься от агрессии старшего. Он действительно не понимал, что плохого он мог сделать брату. Оказалось, всего лишь родился. Как справляться с двумя конфликтующими между собой мальчиками, уже не такая счастливая мама просто не знала. Она закупила книги по психологии и воспитанию, но ни одна не дала ей точного ответа на все вопросы.  
Прокормить детей в одиночку было очень тяжело. Умом Симона понимала, что ей нужно, чтобы рядом был человек, который поможет и поддержит. И, как простой среднестатистической женщине, ей, конечно же, не хватало любви. Но вот проблема — чувства к Йоргу еще не остыли, хоть он, уходя, и оставил на душе осадок. Она долго терпела это подобие ячейки общества, но точка уже была поставлена, и ничего нельзя было изменить. Оставалось только надеяться, что ей улыбнётся новое счастье. Симона жила на пособие, сложенное с деньгами, которые ей присылала её родная мать. Было стыдно перед ней, что не оправдала надежд, выскочила замуж как можно раньше и не построила своей карьеры, ничего не добилась в обществе. Многие привыкли жить именно так, но потом, оставаясь без средств, понимали, каких ошибок наделали, едва оттолкнувшись от рубежа совершеннолетия. Но поздно…  
В свободное время, когда мальчики были на занятиях, чтоб хоть меньше болела душа, Симона стала рисовать. Она изображала своих детей на огромных белоснежных листах. Любящее материнское сердце не желало видеть реальную картину их непростых взаимоотношений. На её рисунках, подсмотренных где-то в памяти или, скорее, в воображении, они были дружными мальчиками. То, уже повзрослевшие, тихо сидели за столом с кружками молока в руках и улыбались, то совсем малыши дружно играли в кубики, строя большую башенку. Ей хотелось, чтобы все действительно было так, но не приходило в голову, что нужно было с самого начала любить близнецов одинаковой любовью, не жалеть младшего из-за каждого чихания и не ругать старшего за любую провинность. Ошибка многих родителей в том, что они считают себя правыми во всём. Искоренить это довольно трудно.  
Детям свои творения она предпочитала не показывать, однако неосторожно хранила их в нижнем ящике письменного стола. И вот, в один «прекрасный» день, близнецы пришли из школы по отдельности: Билл, расстроенный двойкой по математике, зашёл в комнату, громко хлопнув дверью и забыв её закрыть, а Том убежал гулять с новым другом.  
Младший уже скучал по мальчику, с которым общался в садике, но не знал, где тот живёт, и оставалось только грустить и надеяться, что что-то изменится к лучшему. Он бы мог дружить с братом, если бы только Том этого хотел! К сожалению, старший мог только придумывать разные гадости, например, испачкать готовое домашнее задание близнеца чернилами, вырвать листы из его тетрадки, написать в дневнике грязные словечки, значения которых он сам пока еще не знал. Сегодня как раз был такой день, и двойка была получена именно по этой причине. В поисках чистой тетради взамен безнадёжно испорченной Билл и открыл нижний ящик. Оттуда на него взирал… он сам, только нарисованный. И рядом был Том. Братья обнимали друг друга, на лицах сияли улыбки. Ах, как жаль, что это всего лишь картинка, которая не может взять и ожить.  
— Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты был моим другом… — грустно, с нотками отчаяния прошептал Билл. — Но ты же лучше… Я недостоин дружбы с тобой, Томми.  
В комнату неожиданно зашла Симона, когда Билл уже пересмотрел добрую половину рисунков. Она нерешительно замерла на пороге комнаты. Но что она могла сказать? «Сынок, ты не имеешь права смотреть на то, как я нарисовала тебя и твоего брата?» Нет, конечно.  
— Я тоже хочу так уметь… — Билл грустно вздохнул. — Но у меня никогда, никогда не получится! — от досады он ударил рукой по столу и тут же зашипел от боли. — Вот у Тома бы получилось, у него все получается, а у меня ничего! — причитал раздосадованный мальчик. – И я опять получил двойку!  
— Я научу тебя, малыш, — женщина обняла ребенка, вытерла слёзки с его щёк. — А Тому мы ничего не скажем, договорились? — она улыбнулась. Подумаешь, двойка. Старшего бы она обязательно отругала и заставила заниматься дополнительно.  
Билл перестал себя накручивать и с увлечением принялся за новое дело, которое точно не заинтересует близнеца. Он добьется успеха и утрет братцу нос! Настроение значительно улучшилось, и все получалось очень хорошо. Симона даже задумалась насчет того, чтобы отдать ребенка в художественную школу. У него бы там могли появиться хорошие друзья. Но сейчас было поздновато для начала обучения, ведь учебный год в самом разгаре. Хотя, может быть, стоит попробовать? Если Билл такой способный, а все его неудачи только оттого, что он себя принижает, тем более надо найти ему новый круг, где не будет лучших и худших, где будут только творческие дети. Но разве можно оставить Тома без занятия? Симоне не нравилось, что старший все больше времени проводит где-то вне дома неизвестно с кем. Он ведь такой маленький в её глазах, неизвестно, что может случиться с её ребёнком. Она решила немного подождать, посоветоваться с учителями и выяснить, есть ли у мальчика какие-нибудь способности или хотя бы надежда на то, что они появятся. Билл и Том все равно не видят друг в друге равных, может быть, им стоит пойти по разным путям и начать жить собственными жизнями, а не этим вечным симбиозом соперничества, которое всегда затевает старший, не давая младшему жить спокойно? И снова она жалела второго близнеца и хотела отругать первого за все выходки, которые он делает. Да что толку? Не помогало даже лишение вечернего просмотра мультиков, отнятие сладостей за ужином. Том упорно продолжал изводить Билла и считал это совершенно нормальным. Никакие упреки, уговоры и крики не помогали. Ситуация заходила в тупик, а сейчас само собой выискалось нужное решение. Симона уже радовалась, хотя ещё ничего не было решено окончательно. Сердце подсказывало ей, что и в её жизни могут наступить замечательные перемены.  
Незаметно наступил вечер. Домой вернулся Том, весь грязный и в царапинах, зато с гордой улыбкой. Он ведь не сидит дома, как Билл. Не боится лезть в драку! Он сильный, смелый, и жалость мамочки ему совершенно не нужна. Каулитц-старший был о себе именно такого мнения, а над Биллом, сидевшим рядом с матерью, лишь тихонько посмеивался. Он не будет таким никогда. Он лучше, правильнее, такой, как все остальные мальчишки. Не грустит по пустякам, не плачет из-за двойки, не терпит обид. А Билл — нежный тепличный цветок, которому нужен полив в виде ежедневной, если не ежечасной заботы, любви, тепла. Том отрицал то, что ему тоже хочется проводить время с матерью, рассказывать ей, как прошел день. Он хотел стать самостоятельным и свободным. Свободным от бремени быть близнецом…

***

1997 год

Билл в нерешительности замер у дверей. Занятие по лепке уже началось, а он немного опоздал. Было стыдно, казалось, что сейчас дети начнут над ним смеяться. Но заходить все-таки нужно было. Раньше он не успевал только к началу первого урока, обычно из-за того, что его отвлекал Том, но ведь в художественной школе брата нет, поэтому мешать некому.  
— Здравствуйте… — тонким голоском произнес испуганный ребенок. Учительница подошла к нему, провела на свободное место, так как то, на котором он сидел обычно, было занято.  
— Проходи и начинай работу, сегодня нужно будет сдать два задания,— голос женщины был спокойным и мягким, как голос матери, а не грубым, как крики учителей. От этой параллели было легко расслабиться. Он взял в руки специальную массу для лепки и принялся делать из неё то, что просила преподавательница. Затем разрешили слепить что-нибудь для себя, и, стараясь изо всех сил, мальчик пытался смоделировать две фигурки. Фрау подходила ко всем детям и спрашивала, что обозначают вещи, которые они делают. Когда очередь дошла до Билла, тот с радостью произнёс:  
— Это я и мой братик Томми. К сожалению, он не любит рисование, — тут же добавил прилежный ученик с тихим вздохом.  
— Ничего страшного. Не всем дано. А ты старайся, и все у тебя получится. Ты молодец! Уже делаешь значительные успехи, мама тобой очень довольна, — женщина похвалила его и направилась к следующему маленькому художнику.

В кабинете царила атмосфера творчества, добрых улыбок и теплых слов. Это было совсем не так, как в школе, где дети считали, что смеяться друг над другом — это вполне нормально, где швыряли друг в друга учебниками, а учителям было все равно. Они закрывали глаза на проделки маленьких сорванцов, пуская их развитие на самотек. Нет, не может школа считаться вторым домом. Это лишь место, где умирает детство. Зато в творческих кружках дела обстоят иначе, здесь все приветливы, дружелюбны, ведь дети приходят сюда по своей воле или хотя бы по настоянию родителей, а потом втягиваются в творческий процесс. 

Биллу так понравилось, что в первый же день он решил, что ни за что не бросит такое увлекательное дело. Даже если что-то не будет получаться, ему обязательно помогут, расскажут, как надо. Рисовать, подолгу выводя правильные линии, было очень увлекательно и совсем не нудно, намного интереснее, чем решать примеры по математике. Билла очень огорчало то, что ему приходилось возвращаться домой, ругаться с братом, а потом браться за ненавистное домашнее задание. Художественная школа стала его отдушиной, его источником хорошего настроения и позитивных эмоций.  
Том даже позавидовал, что у Билла что-то где-то получается лучше, чем у него. Нет, так дело не пойдёт! Он тоже должен заниматься интересным делом, таким, которое будет круче, чем увлечение близнеца. И этот выход нашёлся — Тому выпала возможность заниматься музыкой. Симоне стоило потратить немало нервов, чтобы убедить учителей, что ее суетливый и непоседливый ребенок сможет спокойно заниматься. Мальчик выбрал для себя гитару, вспоминая о том, что недавно в центре города видел огромный плакат с рок-группой. Непременно, у него будет такая же. Вот Билл тогда от зависти лопнет! Он-то не сможет добиться таких успехов. И Том будет лучшим. Не только по сравнению с близнецом, но и по сравнению с другими музыкантами. С такими мыслями Том и принялся постигать азы музыкального образования. Симона после каждого занятия приезжала и забирала сына, ведь музыкальная школа находилась довольно далеко от дома. Биллу же было идти совсем недалеко, поэтому он добирался самостоятельно. Теперь ему доставалось не так много внимания от матери, что совсем не радовало, но ребёнок понимал: он вырастает. Близнецы виделись все реже, но пока не скучали, у них появились новые компании, новые задачи, которые нужно было решать самим.

***

1998 год

Изменения, о которых так грезила Симона, случились. После одного из уроков она разговорилась с преподавателем Тома. Тот оказался не только симпатичным внешне мужчиной, но и приятным собеседником. Оказалось, что Гордон ранее играл в не особо популярной, но достаточно хорошей рок-группе. Нашлось много тем для разговора. Музыкант хвалил Тома и обещал ему большое будущее, если мальчик не будет прогуливать уроки и приложит все усилия. Услышав это, старший загордился. Он ведь и в мыслях не допускал, что Билл может стать известным художником, скульптором, да кем угодно! Нет, он видел в младшем только зареванного мальчишку, которого все жалеют за слабость, и презрительно усмехался.  
Знакомство с Гордоном стало судьбоносным для почти отчаявшейся женщины. «Дядя Трюмпер» часто приходил в гости в маленький домик. Ему очень не понравилось то, что он увидел. Жилищные условия были неподходящими для одинокой женщины с двумя детьми. Квартира была обставлена довольно бедно, никакой роскоши и изысков, лишь все самое необходимое по минимуму. Он в первый же визит загорелся пригласить жить к себе Симону, но все же удержался от этого, посчитав, что это будет слишком поспешно. На данный момент мужчина был совершенно свободен и жил один. Было скучно проводить свое свободное время в пустой большой квартире. Он не испытывал никаких трудностей с уборкой, приготовлением пищи, но не всегда хотелось делать это самому. Ведь какому человеку не будет приятно, если о нём заботятся! Только уж совсем нелюдимому, а Гордон таким не был. Он представлял из себя общительного и жизнерадостного человека, что сразу бросилось Симоне в глаза. Она невольно сравнивала его с Йоргом и с каждым днём убеждалась, каким ее бывший муж был порой холодным и даже бесчувственным. Но она ни о чем не жалела. Ведь когда-то женщина была безумно влюблена в этого человека. И он подарил ей двух прекрасных близнецов, правда, с тяжелыми характерами. И пусть. Она с этим справится!  
Гордон ухаживал за женщиной, в которую влюбился с первого же взгляда, долго, трепетно, не настаивая ни на чём и не прося невозможного. Они ходили на нечастые, но яркие и запоминающиеся свидания. Он устраивал романтичные прогулки, дарил милые подарки, обязательно звонил, если вдруг не было возможности встретиться. Пара вела себя, не как взрослые, умудрённые опытом люди, а как подростки, ещё не познавшие всех прелестей любви. Долгое время они не позволяли друг другу ничего, кроме поцелуев и тесных объятий, словно боясь разочарования. Хотелось быть верным, преданным, не искать развлечения на стороне. Симона надеялась, что они подают хороший пример мальчикам, что те в будущем, ухаживая за девушками (ей очень хотелось, чтобы их вторые половинки тоже были близнецами или хотя бы родными сёстрами!), не станут спешить бросаться в омут с головой, а найдут себе порядочных, хороших спутниц жизни. Такими были её уж слишком простые мечты. Но она ещё не знала, что мальчики не оправдают её ожиданий.  
Прошло не менее полугода, прежде чем Симона позволила Гордону остаться на ночь. Ей хотелось любить и быть любимой, чувствовать тепло, заботу и ласку. Мужчина её мечты оказался удивительно нежным любовником. Однако она не пожалела, что столько времени держала дистанцию. Это помогло паре сблизиться сначала душевно, а уж потом физически. Конечно же, теперь женщина не могла не принять предложение Трюмпера переехать к нему. Том и Билл были только рады этому. И старший страшно гордился, что именно его преподаватель стал маминой любовью. А младший где-то в глубине души переживал, что теперь ему будут уделять намного меньше внимания. Он думал, что может стать ненужным собственной матери. Мальчики стали меньше ссориться, не желая выставлять себя в плохом свете перед отчимом. Они оба не хотели, чтобы тот разочаровался и выгнал их обратно в дом с плохими условиями. Новая жизнь оказалась значительно лучше прежней. Том стал ещё больше заниматься музыкой, дома не стихали звуки гитары. А Билл был загружен школой и рисованием, почти не оставляя себе свободного времени для общения с братом. И оба хорошо адаптировались к новой жизни. Том первым стал называть Гордона папой. Он любил сидеть на коленях у отчима, внимательно слушая его рассказы о мире музыки, а потом с увлечением играть на гитаре, иногда так погружаясь в этот процесс, что пальцы просто стирались в кровь.  
Билл же общего языка с Трюмпером пока не находил. Уже больше месяца они жили под одной крышей, а младший так и не смог «подружиться» с отчимом. Гордон решил эту проблему довольно просто: нужно подобраться к Биллу с помощью музыки, ведь она распахивает даже самое закрытое сердце на свете. Когда у младшего выдалась свободная минутка, он подозвал его к себе и предложил научить играть на любом инструменте, какой ему только пожелается. Билл, подумав некоторое время, выбрал фортепиано. Тяжёлая гитара ему совсем не нравилась, а нежные клавиши так и звали прикоснуться к ним. Гордон с удовольствием стал заниматься с пасынком. Том, слыша звуки нежной мелодии, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты, скрежетал зубами от злости: наглый братик сумел приблизиться к отчиму и завладеть его вниманием! Неужели он тоже хочет быть лучшим музыкантом? Не бывать этому! Том всячески пытался мешать брату, отвлекал внимание Гордона на себя. Как учитель, он не мог не заметить и не понять происходящего между близнецами. Строго поговорив с мальчишками, тот распределил время занятий и наказал держаться установленного распорядка. Теперь он не пытался проявлять больше внимания к Тому, считая, что близнецам нужно идти в ногу друг с другом. Билла все устраивало, а Том только тихо бесился про себя. Но теперь он сделать ничего не мог.  
Мальчика раздражало все, особенно то, что они с Биллом настолько похожи. Все восхищаются этим, умиляются, а он нервно отступает от близнеца на шаг. Он пока не знал, что придумать, но очень хотел это исправить. Когда Симона покупала себе краску для волос, Тому пришла в голову «гениальная идея». Он подмешал в детский шампунь брата оттеночный тоник, который смоется далеко не сразу. Билл любил подолгу сидеть в ванной с пеной на голове, поэтому эта шутка сработала. Дело было как раз накануне перехода в четвёртый класс, а значит, брат появится среди одноклассников в странном виде! Над ним все будут смеяться! Том злорадно хихикал, ожидая, когда близнец выйдет из ванной комнаты.  
— Аааа! Том, что ты сделал? — Билл шокировано глядел на свое отражение в большом зеркале у стены. Близнец вбежал в ванную так стремительно, что младший едва успел прикрыться полотенцем. Он был очень стеснительным и, несмотря на свою идентичность с братом, совсем не хотел, чтобы старший видел его голым. Откуда взялось это смущение, он понять пока не мог. Том расхохотался, увидев, что волосы брата отливают красным цветом.  
— Красавец! — он схватился за живот, складываясь пополам от смеха. А Билл тихо всхлипывал, закрыв лицо руками.  
Всякое бывало, но такие обидные вещи Том проделывал впервые. Симона, увидев, что случилось с прекрасными русыми волосами её сына, очень расстроилась, но вывести въевшийся цвет было не так-то просто. Так и пошёл Билл на линейку с красными волосами. Мальчишки, конечно, такой «прикид» не оценили, тыкая в бедняжку пальцами и громко смеясь, кто-то прокричал, что Биллу пора вернуться в класс для отстающих. Однако их смех не был так обиден, как то, что такую пакость он получил родного брата. Зато некоторым девочкам даже понравилось, и Билл задумался о том, что надо будет покрасить волосы настоящей краской. Ведь это же так интересно! Только вот красный ему совсем не нравился. Этот цвет выражал агрессию, а мальчик сам по себе был тих и спокоен. Учителя, конечно же, не одобрили внезапные перемены во внешности Билла.  
Симону вызвали в школу. Классная руководительница была рассержена.

— Зачем вы покрасили ребёнку волосы! Тем более — мальчику! — возмутилась она. — Вы хоть подумали, что над ним будут все смеяться?  
— Я ничего не делала… — вздохнула женщина. — Это Том подшутил над Биллом.  
— Немедленно сводите сына в парикмахерскую, — ответила учительница, едва сдерживая свой гнев. — Хоть налысо брейте, но чтобы такого я больше не видела! Я больше не пущу Билла на уроки в неподобающем виде. Следить лучше за детьми надо! Можете идти…  
Симона расстроилась, отругала Тома и целую неделю не выпускала его на прогулки. Биллу пришлось сделать очень короткую стрижку, и он чувствовал себя очень неловко. Дети никак не могли забыть то, как он выглядел первого сентября, и при каждом удобном случае смеялись. Так, из-за выходки Тома Билл стал изгоем в коллективе. Правда, и старшему тоже не пошло на пользу такое поведение: его самого учителя обвинили в том, что он не может нормально общаться с младшим. Учебный год начался с разочарований. Через некоторое время это событие затёрлось в памяти совершенно чужих Биллу людей, но он сам долго не мог выбросить из головы детские обиды. Удивительно, как отношение к человеку может меняться только из-за того, что он изменил цвет волос. Билл стал задумываться, а что, если попробовать какой-то другой цвет? Но эти мысли пришлось отложить до лучших времен, так как он знал: не поймут, не оценят и засмеют. Особенно громко будет смеяться Том. Родной брат, готовый в любой момент унизить, чтобы выглядеть лучше в глазах своих сверстников — для Билла это было очень больно…

***

1999 год.

Прошёл год. За это время близнецы достигли немалых успехов в творчестве, однако похвастаться тем же самым по отношению к учёбе не могли. Рисунки Билла появлялись на детских творческих выставках, а школьный учитель изобразительного искусства придирался к любой мелочи и старался снизить оценку. Вместо того чтобы поддерживать мальчика в его маленьких победах, преподаватели развивали в нём комплекс неполноценности. Биллу казалось, что если он не смог ровно начертить линию, то он неудачник. Такой низкой самооценке, без сомнения, способствовал и Том. Его шутки были теперь не открытыми, а очень тонкими и едкими. Со стороны казалось, что все в порядке, а стоило братьям остаться наедине, как младший не знал, куда ему деваться, только бы не слышать обидных слов в свой адрес. Билл все больше отдалялся от окружающего мира, не контактировал с другими детьми, так как заранее знал или настраивал себя, что его все равно никто не поймет, что с ним не захотят дружить. И действительно, так всё и случалось. Мальчишка рисовал грустные картины и потихоньку решился попробовать себя в стихотворстве. Первый его грустный детский стишок был посвящён умершему домашнему питомцу — маленькому мышонку. Увидев этот листок, Том хотел было смять его и выбросить, но не смог. Он только удивился, как несмышлёному братцу удаётся так все чувствовать, понимать. Старший понял, как сильно близнец переживает даже самую ничего не значащую мелочь. Он не просто отступал на второй план всё это время. Ему было по-настоящему больно и обидно.  
— Том, Билл, ужин готов!  
В комнату заглянула Симона. На удивление, она не обнаружила там младшего сына. Отложив не представляющий больше сильного интереса блокнот, старший отправился к столу. Он уже успел проголодаться. Пока мальчик с удовольствием поглощал теплую кашку, женщина сидела в детской и шуршала исписанными и слегка измятыми, с загнувшимися уголками, листами. Как же талантлив её ребёнок! И как к нему несправедливы все вокруг, даже Том. Симона снова перестала жалеть, что уделяла младшему больше внимания, чем старшему. Ошибки опять казались правильными. Она решила, что её стеснительному и зажатому ребенку нужно обязательно развивать свой талант. И, конечно же, начать надо с малого. Заботливая фрау была осведомлена о предстоящем школьном утреннике, посвящённом осенней тематике. Ей хотелось, чтобы Билл обязательно принял там участие, рассказав там одно из стихотворений. И было как-то всё равно, что про осенние листья мальчик ни разу не писал. Он же талант-самородок, значит, конечно же, напишет, что ему стоит! Даже не представляя, какие переживания таятся в душе ребёнка, она позвонила классному руководителю и намекнула, что стоило бы предложить Биллу участие в утреннике. Она не хотела сама навязывать это сыну и решила, что будет лучше, если это сделает учительница, а Билл уже сам покажет ей стихи и выберет самый красивый. То, что Том мог бы сыграть на гитаре, матери даже не приходило в голову. А ведь он очень ждал своего шанса прославиться и страшно завидовал выставкам, на которых появлялись детские рисунки брата. Гордон ведь обещал ему, обещал! А что в итоге? Где этот пресловутый успех? Он уже знает и умеет многое, только кому всё это нужно? Зависть почти полностью затмевала остатки других светлых чувств… Том, прокрутив в голове всю ситуацию, даже пожалел, что не сжёг или хотя бы не перепрятал с видного места записи брата. Преподавательница с горем пополам убедила стеснительного Билла, что ему нужно выступать на детском утреннике. Младший отказывался и отпирался, как мог, но ничего не вышло — в назначенный день он стоял у доски в огромной классной комнате, украшенной осенними листьями, вырезанными из плотной бумаги, и громко, с выражением рассказывал стихотворение. Руки едва заметно дрожали. Каково же было удивление мальчика, когда вместо насмешек, он услышал, как ему аплодируют родители других детей, и даже одноклассники глядят не с презрением и желанием сделать что-нибудь гадкое.  
Всем понравилось, кроме Тома: он угрюмо молчал. Почему ему не предложили выступить? Почему учителя даже не подумали об этом? А когда он сам предложил свою помощь, отмахнулись, сказав, что важней всего сейчас исправить плохие оценки, а остальное подождёт до следующего года. От досады он стукнул по парте костяшками пальцев и тут же зашипел от боли. Появились ссадины. Симона недовольно глянула на старшего сына: почему он не рад за брата? Утренник закончился, а на душе у старшего остался осадок. Он едва не разбил дома гитару, которая почему-то не приносила ему никаких успехов. Единственное, чего он мог дождаться — это похвалы от Гордона. Но ведь если разобраться, то музыка не принесла отчиму огромной славы, выступления были совсем не масштабными, да и доход приносили небольшой. Ну и для чего это нужно?  
Тому хотелось бросить занятия музыкой, но он не решался расстроить людей, которые растят его и, наверное, желают сделать, как лучше, только вот лучше никому не становится. Билл уже не чувствовал себя так зажато, стал увереннее держаться в коллективе, хоть друзьями и не обзавёлся. А Том, чьи насмешки над близнецом уже не имели никакой силы, отошёл на второй план. Ему так и не удавалось стать лучшим. Одинаковые внешне - такие разные в душе. Тому надоела эта проклятая идентичность. Он хотел, чтобы Билл стал другим и разрушил эту похожесть, ведь люди со слабым зрением или плохой памятью вообще не могли их отличить друг от друга.

А у Билла тем временем неожиданно обнаружился новый талант: Том услышал, как его поразительно талантливый братишка поет в ванной. Он держал душ, будто микрофон. Сквозь шум воды доносились звуки какой-то современной песни. О нет! Том считал, что музыка — это только его стихия, а Биллу хватит рисования и каких-то не совсем детских стишков. Хоть старший и злился, а сделать он ничего не мог. Скоро новый талант мальчика заметит Гордон, и тогда Том останется без внимания. Он не будет любимчиком своего отчима. Не будет выглядеть лучшим в его глазах. Да и Симона станет снова неустанно щебетать над младшеньким, восхваляя каждый звук, спетый его горлышком. Представив себе эту картину, Том просто взбесился. Он стучал в двери, и Биллу пришлось перестать петь, наспех закончить водные процедуры и выбежать из ванной комнаты, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Близнец с улыбкой зашёл в ванну. Ему не хотелось купаться, но позлить Билла и испортить ему настроение — очень даже…

Страхи Тома в скором времени стали реальностью. Вернувшись с прогулки, он услышал, как Билл поёт уже не в душе и не в своей комнате, а держа в руках микрофон, правда, пока ещё выключенный. Гордон сидел напротив него и внимательно слушал.  
— О, Том, ты как раз вовремя! — мужчина по-доброму улыбнулся. В его планах было сдружить близнецов, чтобы они действительно чувствовали себя братьями, а не чужими людьми.  
— А мне кажется, что надо было еще погулять! Погодка такая хорошая! — громко крикнул Том, несмотря на то, что за окном собирались тёмные тучи. Гордон не обращал на выпады старшего никакого внимания.  
— Я подумал, что ты бы мог подыграть Биллу, пока он поёт, — невозмутимо сказал отчим. Полился дождь, обламывая все планы на прогулку.  
— Мне некогда, надо делать уроки. В другой раз, — отмахнулся Том, но Гордон не дал ему уйти и мягко взял за руку.  
— Ты мне потом еще спасибо скажешь за то, что я решил все это предложить тебе, сынок, — это ласковое «сынок» подкупало мальчика только так. — Вы сможете выступать вместе и, возможно, даже прославитесь! — он улыбнулся и погладил русые волосы ребёнка.  
— Это я прославлюсь своей прекрасной игрой, а Билл будет моей поющей тенью, — усмехнулся старший Каулитц, но гитару из чехла всё-таки достал.  
— Не говори так. Вам нужно держаться вместе, а не воевать друг с другом, неужели вы не понимаете? — недоумевал Гордон.

Когда-то давным-давно, ещё задолго до знакомства с Симоной, он поддерживал общение с двумя товарищами. Они были Близнецами, причём именно с большой буквы. Одинаковые во всем, вплоть до выбора одежды и прически, музыкальных вкусах, предпочтениях в пище. И смотрели друг на друга совсем не как Билл и Том, не озлобленно или затравленно, а с нежностью и заботой. И, если бы мужчина вник в их отношения чуть лучше, то можно было бы даже сказать, что их взгляды были влюблёнными. И трудно понять — глубокая это братская привязанность или же сводящее с ума чувство любви? Такое представление сложилось о близнецах у Трюмпера, и когда он поближе познакомился с маленькими соперниками, то этот миф о том, что все близнецы одинаковые, был разрушен до основания.  
— Я вырасту и уеду отсюда, подальше от тебя! — Том совсем уж по-детски показал Биллу язык.  
— Ну и катись, — не остался в долгу Билл. — Тогда уж никто не станет надо мной смеяться из-за твоих шуточек, — прошипел младший.  
— Всё, брейк! — крикнул Гордон. — Давайте лучше займемся музыкой.  
Он настроил Биллу микрофон и всучил Тому листок с уже набросанными нотами. Старший недовольно посмотрел на брата. Подумать только, всё решили за него, не дав никакой свободы творчеству. Обиженный мальчик нарочно играл фальшивые ноты.  
— Том, так дело не пойдёт, я знаю, ты можешь лучше! — Гордон не отступал, и близнец решил, что лучше уж быстренько сыграть, и на сегодня от него отцепятся.  
— Ладно, — ответил он все также недовольно. Если бы не напряжённые отношения между Каулитцами, то все бы вышло с первого раза. Но пришлось повторить неоднократно: у Билла дрожал голос, тряслись руки, он забывал слова собственных стихов и очень сильно расстраивался от своих маленьких промахов. Том же, напротив, делал всё уверенно, быстро запоминал ноты и едко смотрел близнецу в глаза, мол, у меня все получается намного лучше, чем у тебя, а ты просто неудачник. И Билл так думал, настраивал себя на провал. Только когда замученный собственными мыслями ребёнок смог успокоиться, все пошло на лад. Настроение поднялось, и ему уже было все равно на то, что Том его, откровенно говоря, просто ненавидит. Они словно пытались победить друг друга в неравном соревновании. Конечно же, это было просто невозможно, но они старались, как могли.  
— Всё, на сегодня хватит, — Гордон вовремя заметил, что Биллу надо передохнуть, чтобы не сорвать голос.  
— Ура!  
Близнецы кинулись врассыпную по своим комнатам. Об уроках, естественно, никто уже не думал. Оба устали от общества друг друга. Билл боялся новых насмешек, а Том просто хотел побыть один. Он часто представлял, а как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы он был единственным ребёнком? Возможно, Симона бы безумно любила его, холила и лелеяла, а может, была бы строгой матерью. А, быть может, она захотела бы родить ещё одного ребёнка, но уже от Гордона? Том этого очень боялся даже сейчас, хотя, судя по всему, уже немолодая пара заводить еще одного отпрыска не планировала. Он заочно ненавидел того, кто ещё мог бы появиться после него, после Билла, и это слепое чувство приносило ему какую-то радость. Как хорошо, что кроме мелкого братца у него больше нет соперников в семье. Трудно быть лучшим, когда много конкурентов. Почему-то ему не приходило в голову, что он мог бы добиться успехов в своем классе, в школе — весь его мирок сомкнулся на Билле, и он считал, что если станет талантливее, красивее, успешнее, чем близнец, то это определённо будет его огромной победой. Но надежды не оправдывались…  
Биллу пришлось приложить немало усилий, прежде чем он смог добиться действительно стоящих успехов в пении. Он уже не стеснялся петь на школьных мероприятиях, хотя дети все равно посмеивались над ним и пытались найти недостатки, хотя на предложение спеть самим тут же закрывали рты и отходили в сторону. Том всегда с неохотой подыгрывал близнецу, понимая, что все внимание, пусть даже и негативное, направляется не в его сторону. Недовольный таким положением вещей, он старался пропустить или сорвать мероприятие. Ему не было стыдно за то, что он подводит Билла, огорчает свою семью. Гордон ругал пасынка, упрекая его в том, что с таким поведением ему точно не видать всемирной известности. А он уже сам не знал, чего хотел. Какая, к чёрту, известность, если он даже превзойти своего младшего, пускай лишь на десять минут, брата не может. Да он уже и не старался, сложил руки, занимался музыкой все реже и реже. Просто ничего не хотелось делать. И пока ненавистный близнец старался развиваться не ради соперничества, а ради самого себя, совершенствуясь в рисовании, пении и игре на фортепиано, Том просто бездарно терял время и злился на самого себя. Вскоре Биллу уже не понадобилась помощь близнеца на выступлениях, ведь он сам мог петь под аккомпанемент, а еще сопровождал свои песни детскими непосредственными рисунками. Постепенно все забыли о том, что когда-то этот мальчик находился в классе для отстающих и принимали его, как равного.

***

2001 год

Казалось бы, сама судьба улыбнулась талантливому ребёнку! Он был так счастлив оттого, что ему предложили поучаствовать в конкурсе. Билл шёл к этому не один год. Неужели мечты сбываются?  
Ещё недавно он вроде как был восьмилетним запуганным ребёнком, а сейчас ему уже двенадцать. Близнецы больше не походили друг на друга во всем, у них изменился стиль. Младший покрасил волосы в черный цвет, и Симона даже не возражала, она не имела ничего против самовыражения своего сына. Том тоже не отставал от близнеца и попросил маму отвести его в парикмахерскую. Из прилично отросших волос мальчику заплели дредлоки. Он очень гордился своей прической, которая делала его похожим на рэпера. Когда-то такие любимые им и Гордоном рок пластинки были отброшены в дальний угол. В наушниках били суровые рэперские биты. Билл же, напротив, переключился на нежную и мелодичную музыку, соответствующую его настроению и мировоззрению. Казалось, что у близнецов нет ничего общего. Но нет, оно оставалось и вязко тянулось с самого рождения — негласное соперничество. Том очень сильно завидовал брату, когда тот отправился на прослушивание, а ему пришлось сидеть в группе поддержки. А уж когда братика выпустили на сцену, старший хотел рвать на себе волосы от досады, но пожалел прическу, которая и так приносила очень много хлопот, дреды, сохнущие по двое суток — это не каждый может себе позволить. Он загорелся желанием создать свою группу, как он и мечтал, но опять-таки, вся слава наверняка бы досталась вокалисту. Это несправедливо! Том не хотел «открывать рот и пищать», именно так он охарактеризовал поведение брата на сцене. Все старания Билла он считал пустыми и желал ему неудач и провала. Хоть судьям и понравилось выступление мальчика, они не поставили ему слишком высоких баллов. Расстроенный Билл, выбежав в коридор, тихонько заплакал.  
— Так тебе и надо, неудачник! — прокричал Том ему вслед. — Настал мой черед, и я свой шанс не упущу, как некоторые!  
Билл пребывал в полнейшем отчаянии. На время он забыл обо всем: и о музыке, и о рисовании. Он не хотел ничего делать, а Том, напротив, взял себя в руки и принялся заниматься творчеством. И снова их жизни протекали будто бы параллельно. Ребята старались просто не пересекаться. Отчиму было трудно уделять одинаковое внимание непослушным близнецам, и он почти полностью переключился на Тома, готовя его к новым музыкальным подвигам, а мама тем временем жалела Билла, утешала его, говоря, что все получился. А Билл не верил. Он слишком быстро сдавался, не следуя собственному девизу «Живи секундой». Он прокручивал в голове то свое выступление, анализировал ошибки и понимал, что очень многое сделал неправильно. И вообще нужно было выбирать другую песню. Но уже ничего нельзя было вернуть, время прошло, и пока что других шансов у Билла не было. Он понимал, что если сидеть на месте, то изменений не будет, но продолжал сидеть и смотреть в одну точку.

Разочарование, отчаяние и грусть — вот и все эмоции, которые овладели младшим. Как его только не называли за его меланхоличность и нерасторопность. Но Билл привык, и ему было наплевать на все и всех. Единственный человек, судьба которого была ему небезразлична — это Том. Какую бы гадость он ему ни сказал, это родной человек. К сожалению, между близнецами пролегла такая огромная пропасть, что трудно даже представить, какой длины нужен мост между остывающими душами. А ведь все это время они могли прожить мирно и дружно, но это никому не приходило в голову, уговоры на мальчиков не действовали, и они просто плыли по течению, попутно занимаясь саморазвитием. А судьба продолжала дарить грустному ребёнку поводы для улыбок. Спустя некоторое время после окончания конкурса, ему на телефон позвонили с незнакомого номера. Это был продюсер, которому хотелось послушать Билла у себя в студии и дать ему шанс прорваться в музыкальную индустрию…  
Симона нарадоваться не могла на младшего. Она несколько дней подряд отвозила сына в студию. Сначала прослушивание, а потом несколько пробных записей. Детский голосок Билла очень понравился серьёзному мужчине, который сумел разглядеть настоящий талант и пророчил ребёнку большое будущее. Мать понадеялась, что таким образом сумеет пристроить и Тома, ведь старший умеет играть на гитаре. Однако упрямец не хотел соглашаться.  
— Я не собираюсь становиться известным за счет Билла! Я сам смогу прославиться, ясно? — недовольный музыкант топнул от злости ногой и громко хлопнул дверью в свою комнату. Умом он понимал, что на данный момент это его единственный шанс, но вот обида на более талантливого близнеца разъедала душу и не давала трезво мыслить. Билл расстроился: он так надеялся, что общее дело поможет Тому перестать его ненавидеть. Ведь должна же найтись какая-то точка соприкосновения у родных людей? Или они стали друг другу совсем чужими? От этих мыслей было очень и очень грустно.

***

2002 год.

Как только в доме появился интернет, Том стал отправлять аудиозаписи своей игры на гитаре в несколько звукозаписывающих студий, но им нигде не заинтересовались, а в одной из них прямым текстом заявили, что им непременно нужен вокалист, и если бы он был, то над кандидатурой Тома обязательно бы подумали. Выбора не было, пришлось идти к Биллу и просить его, чтобы взял с собой студию. Это действие решало сразу две проблемы, однако душевное состояние Тома оставляло желать лучшего. Он продолжал злиться на брата и чувствовал себя весьма некомфортно, находясь в одном помещении с ним. Работа поначалу совсем не клеилась, и продюсер едва не отказался от сотрудничества с вредным гитаристом, но Том изменил свое поведение. Он старался изо всех сил, чтобы на него обращали больше внимания, чем на Билла, чтобы всегда хвалили и никогда не ругали. Однако и младший не отставал, он понимал, что необходимо прилагать как можно больше усилий, чтобы не скатиться на дно. И всё же постепенно они сработались. Не было ощущения единого целого, как в мечтах Симоны, но мальчишки понимали, что если они будут складывать свои усилия, то быстрее придут к успеху. Однако когда «детская» пластинка близнецов была почти готова к выходу, в звукозаписывающей компании произошли серьёзные изменения. Молодые таланты перестали быть нужными, и от них просто отказались, оставив ни с чем. Билл и Том, в последний раз вышли из студии и бросились обнимать друг друга.  
— Я такой неудачник… Ты был прав, когда говорил, что у меня ничего не получится, — младший посмотрел старшему в глаза и тихо всхлипнул.  
— Я не лучше, — Том опустил голову. — Все было зря, братик. — Билл не поверил своим ушам. Так нежно его Том называл только в раннем детстве. Сейчас это было как-то по-особенному приятно. - Все, чего я хотел, не привело меня никуда.  
— И что же нам делать дальше? — спросил Билл растерянно.  
— А ничего особенного. Жить. Заниматься тем, что нам интересно. Гулять, общаться, прогуливать школу иногда, — он невесело усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, прорвёмся…

***

Классный руководитель очень удивился, когда увидел, что на занятиях братья уселись друг с другом, и разговаривали, думая, что учитель не видит. Он не стал ничего говорить, а решил понаблюдать за необычными мальчиками. Они не были типичными близнецами, подчеркивающие свою похожесть, напротив, создали себе разные и, можно даже сказать, противоположные облики. Но при этом меж ними все равно тянулась невидимая ниточка, все эти годы упорно отрицаемая Томом. В своем вечном соперничестве он едва не потерял самое главное — своего близнеца. Их отношения стали меняться в лучшую сторону. Понимание того, что они, как ни крути, находятся в одной лодке, и нужно держаться вместе, волей-неволей заставило сблизиться. Теперь они, к огромной радости отчима, усиленно занимались музыкой, веря, что скоро их смогут заметить снова. В учёбе все было не совсем гладко, но ребята старались. Им не хотелось оставаться на второй год или попадать в класс для отстающих. Но и теперь учителя были недовольны. Им не хотелось, чтобы Каулитцы общались на уроках. Когда братья не разговаривали друг с другом, сторонились и только обменивались презрительными взглядами, это всех устраивало, а теперь их общительность вызывала сплошное недовольство.  
Близнецы словно пытались наверстать всё то, что упустили с самого рождения, поэтому говорили много и обо всем, а когда преподаватели уж слишком сильно злились, начинали обмениваться записочками, тихо хихикая. Строгие пожилые фрау в очках с круглой оправой, вечно щурящиеся, но при этом видящие всех насквозь, неустанно делали братьям замечания, будто бы они были единственными, кто позволял себе отвлекаться от темы урока. К концу весны практически у всех учителей сложилось негативное впечатление о новых отношениях близнецов. Успеваемость также упала, и было принято решение перевести Тома в параллельный класс со следующего учебного года. Билла не тронули, так как своё пребывание в классе тех, кто похуже, он воспринимал довольно болезненно, а старшего, как более сильного, вырвали из привычного коллектива. Он думал, что будет легко, ведь учебные предметы не изменятся, только чуть-чуть другое расписание будет, но оказалось, что к этому не так-то просто привыкнуть. Он путал уроки, кабинеты, и все время стремился заглянуть в тот кабинет, где занимался Билл. Том только теперь понимал, как же сильно ему не хватает младшего. Все познается в сравнении и со временем. Ещё недавно он готов был уехать куда угодно, только бы не видеть наглого мальчишку, укравшего его внешность, а теперь…  
Теперь они разные. Будто плюс и минус, которые обязательно должны притянуться друг к другу. Трудно сказать, что это было за чувство — скорей всего, та детская наивная привязанность, которой им так не хватало и которую они так упорно отрицали. Особенно старший. Но только теперь он понимал, как сильно ошибался и сколько времени потратил впустую. Почти четырнадцать лет! А ведь в этом самом соперничестве Том даже не заметил, как его сверстники выросли. С завистью и злостью теперь он смотрел на тех мальчиков, которые уже водили девчонок на свидания, заигрывали с ними, дарили подарки. (А потом зажимали где-нибудь в углу, но об этом история умалчивает). Том не мог похвастаться даже приятным поцелуем. Да, он пытался ухаживать за девчонками, но получалось это очень и очень плохо. Поцелуи, которых он удостоился, не были приятными и нежными, как об этом говорилось в фильмах и книгах. Ну что может быть приятного в касании чужих губ, покусанных, обветренных, со слезающей кожицей? Быть может, если испытываешь неземную любовь, то это всё не имеет ни малейшего значения, но Том ещё ни разу не влюблялся. Хотя вроде бы возраст был уже самый подходящий. Но что-то вокруг всё было не то и не так. Однако, несмотря на сей стыдный для парня факт, как думали его товарищи, число которых заметно сократилось, он соврал, что у него всё было, даже не догадываясь, что большая часть его окружения — такие же врунишки!  
Билла, казалось, эта тема вообще не интересовала: он сосредоточился на учёбе, на дополнительных занятиях, а свободное время посвящал музыке и Тому. Рисовать было практически некогда, и когда-то сильное увлечение отошло на второй план. Было трудно, но ребята очень старались.

***

2003 год. Сентябрь.

Только в следующем учебном году, мальчики решили расслабиться и, наконец, перестали нервничать из-за того, что стать знаменитыми у них пока не получается. Нужно гулять, отдыхать, общаться с другими подростками, и, быть может, даже завести романтические отношения! Ну почему они не могут жить, как их сверстники, без лишней мороки? Стоит попробовать. Возможно, мечтам стоит оставаться мечтами как можно дольше. Разочароваться в жизни близнецы ещё успеют.  
Том твёрдо решил, что ему нужно начать с кем-то встречаться. И плевать, что ему никто не нравился на данный момент. Да и вообще — он ещё не испытывал глубокой симпатии. Может быть, только оценивал красоту девчонок, которые недавно стали подводить глаза и красить губы совершенно невкусной помадой. Но ведь так «надо». Неизвестно только — кому именно. Но это решение прочно засело в его голове, а сделать выбор никак не получалось. Кому бы предложить сходить на свидание? Девочки сейчас почему-то казались красивыми, но пустыми куклами. У них в голове были одни только модные журналы, диеты и какая-то совершенно непонятная дребедень. Но, тем не менее, старший близнец подумал, что ему стоит посоветоваться с Биллом. Вдруг он сможет помочь принять решение?

— Билл… — он остановил брата, когда тот уже собирался в свою комнату. Отдельную. Это было так непривычно для них, но совсем недавно мама решила, что мальчикам не стоит спать в одной кровати. Конечно, она хотела, чтобы её дети были близки друг с другом, но не до такой же степени, чтобы Билл не мог уснуть без Тома! Это начинало казаться странным, неправильным. Естественно, женщина не думала ни о чём плохом, но где-то в подсознании чувствовала, что такая привязанность может обернуться неприятностями.  
— Что такое, Томми? — только младшему было позволено называть так старшего близнеца. Ласковое детское прозвище, такое приятное и тёплое, но только когда оно произносится родными губами. Если кто-то из одноклассников в шутку говорил с Томом в таком тоне, он обижался и упрямо доказывал, что уже не маленький.  
— Я хотел бы позвать на свидание одну девушку… — мальчик мечтательно улыбнулся. Он думал, что все его проблемы разом решатся только оттого, что он сводит напудренную одноклассницу или, может, даже кого-то из старшеклассниц, в кино или кафе. Он станет взрослым и крутым!  
— Какую? И зачем? — далёкий от мыслей об отношениях брат не понимал настроения Тома.  
— Да я сам не знаю ещё, кого. Поэтому и хотел спросить у тебя совета. Я знаю, что ты ни с кем не встречаешься, но мне нужен взгляд со стороны…  
— Ну, я бы пригласил Анжелику… — Билл почему-то сразу подумал о девочке с густыми чёрными волосами до плеч. Она любила делать готический макияж, имела несколько проколов в ушах и носила весьма экстравагантную одежду. Старшеклассники говорили, что у неё есть татуировка на пояснице, но было неизвестно, правда это или только их подростковые фантазии. — Я думаю, мне есть о чём с ней поговорить.  
— Что? Нет, она слишком странная, — Том рассмеялся. — Что обо мне подумают, если я с такой буду гулять? Я же не гот какой-то.  
— Почему ты так плохо к ним относишься? Они же на самом деле добрые, да и красивые…  
— А я не красивый, что ли? — Том удивился.  
— Ты не можешь быть некрасивым, мы ведь одинаковые. А я себя считаю симпатичным! — хихикнул Билл. — И вообще, зачем тебе эта девушка? Нам и так нормально живётся… - в словах младшего было всё меньше «я» и всё больше «мы».  
— У моих друзей есть девушки, а у некоторых даже не одна, чем я хуже? Я, что, плохой какой-то? — надулся Том. — Только не хочу я никакую Анжелику звать! Не нравятся мне такие размалёванные, строящие из себя невесть что, понял?

— Ну, тогда я сам её позову! И даже у меня девушка будет, а у тебя нет… — Билл засмеялся и показал Тому язык.  
— И не мечтай! Ты не сможешь обойти меня, у тебя ведь совсем нет опыта, — укоризненно произнёс старший. Он очень гордился тем, что у него было несколько противных поцелуев. А у Билла — вообще ни одного.  
— А может, смогу! — воскликнул младший. — Пусть выбор делает Анжелика. — В глубине мальчик сомневался, что девушка вообще захочет с ними разговаривать. Всё же она уже довольно взрослая, наверное, у неё были парни старше и красивее. Но теперь это желание можно было объяснить не симпатией, не первой влюблённостью, а обыкновенным спортивным интересом…  
Наступило долгожданное завтра, и ребята отправились в школу. После первого урока (у Билла была химия, а у Тома — история), они вышли из кабинетов и отправились в столовую. Братья точно знали, что многие старшеклассники не завтракают по утрам и торопливо съедают ещё горячую булочку на первой переменке. Анжелика стояла в очереди за не самой вкусной, но необходимой сейчас едой.  
Слегка прищурившись, Том заметил, что у неё появился новый пирсинг в носу. Билл продолжал надеяться, что симпатия девушки будет на его стороне. Хотя бы из-за цвета волос, который он поддерживал уже несколько месяцев. Когда Анжелика направилась к дверям, мальчики кинулись к ней наперегонки и едва не сбили с ног объект вчерашнего разговора.  
— Привет! — в один голос произнесли ребята.  
— Хэллоу, — девушка откусила кусочек булочки. — Вот чёрт, опять начинку забыли положить.  
— Не хочешь сходить со мной вечером на свидание? — Том всё-таки успел опередить нерасторопного близнеца.  
— Нет, со мной! — Билл толкнул брата локтём.  
— Вы такие смешные, — неформалка заливисто захохотала. — Подрастите для начала. Были бы вы чуть постарше, я бы непременно выбрала тебя, Билли, — она потрепала короткие, торчащие ёжиком, волосы младшего и быстро проскользнула к дверям. Том сжал руки в кулаки. Он не мог поверить, что выбранная девушка ему откажет. И уж тем более, был в шоке оттого, что у близнеца, по его мнению, в любовных делах ни на что не годного, было больше шансов. Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Нужно срочно что-то предпринять и оставить Билла с носом.  
Куда стали снова исчезать те тёплые отношения, которые складывались между братьями? Всё было бы хорошо, если бы не выдуманная необходимость устраивать свою личную жизнь. В тот же день раздосадованный Том стал заигрывать с самой некрасивой одноклассницей, которой, однако, её внешность, далёкая от идеала, не помешала начать встречаться с парнем намного старше её, ещё год назад. Правда, он её бросил через месяц или два, но это было не так уж важно. Девчонка страшно гордилась собой и ждала нового принца на белом коне. Ну, или без коня. Или не совсем принца. И вот, сегодня судьба смилостивилась над этой пампушкой — к ней подошёл Том Каулитц! Она считала его красивым мальчиком и даже не думала, что когда-нибудь он на неё посмотрит.  
— Как насчёт свидания? — он начал прямо, без приветствий и предисловий.  
— Не отказалась бы, — облизнув мгновенно пересохшие губы, ответила девушка. — Где и во сколько?  
— В парке, в семь часов вечера. Буду ждать тебя, крошка!  
Он сладенько улыбнулся и подмигнул разомлевшей от накрывших её фантазий девчонке. Знала бы она, что ему совсем не хочется иметь с ней какие бы то ни было отношения. Но ещё верящая в романтичные прогулки под луной юная школьница не могла даже помыслить, что Тому просто хочется что-то кому-то доказать. В первую очередь — Биллу. С одной стороны в душе он ликовал оттого, что ему удастся обойти братца и стать, наконец, «взрослым». Чтобы было чем подкалывать мелкого, втаптывая в грязь его невинность. Но с другой стороны ему самому было противно оттого, что он просто использует доверчивую девочку для того, чего ему на самом деле даже не хочется. Но упрямство не позволило ему остановиться, и в тот вечер состоялось первое в его жизни взрослое свидание…

Он ожидал чего-то приятного, но, к своему ужасу, он не ощутил ничего, кроме отвращения и механической разрядки. Было так мерзко! Его просто трясло. Противно. Зато есть чем похвастаться, выставив эту историю в совершенно другом свете. Конечно, он мог бы врать и дальше, но теперь ему не придется что-то выдумывать и фантазировать. Да и утереть нос Биллу для него было первостепенным делом. Непонятно только, почему взрослые товарищи готовы сутки напролёт рассказывать о том, как это классно? Как только девушка закрыла глаза и уснула, при этом ужасно громко захрапев, Том быстро оделся и оставил на столе записку.  
«Прости. Мы не подходим друг другу, но спасибо тебе за вечер».

Автобусы уже не ездили в столь поздний час, и Том возвращался домой пешком, постоянно озираясь по сторонам и, откровенно говоря, побаиваясь каждой тени. Он пришёл домой около двенадцати и сразу же побежал смывать с себя следы свидания. Билл уже тихо спал в своей кровати, обнимая плюшевого мишку. В душе он был таким ребёнком. И ему совсем не хотелось приглашать кого-то на романтические встречи. Даже целоваться не хотелось. Он думал, что это можно делать только с тем человеком, которого безумно любишь. А пока мальчик не испытал или ещё не осознал этого чувства, поэтому даже хорошо, что старшеклассница не согласилась идти с ним на свидание…  
Билл проснулся от шума воды в ванной. Вместе с обрывочной мыслью «Том… вернулся!» наступило облегчение. Потихоньку прокравшись на цыпочках, чтобы никого не разбудить, в ванную комнату, младший тихонько приоткрыл дверь. Он сам не знал, зачем это делает. Просто мальчик так соскучился по брату, что хотел его увидеть. И плевать, что он без одежды. Да и действительно, они ведь практически одинаковые, за исключением причёсок. А под всем этим прячутся два идентичных юных тела. Том яростно натирал мочалкой свою кожу до покраснения, словно хотел выцарапать из неё все микрочастицы чужих прикосновений. Нет, это не может быть тем, о чём так восхищённо рассказывают!  
Билл внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что бесстыдно подглядывает за близнецом. И вроде бы здесь ничего такого нет — это будто в зеркало смотреться, только отражение не будет повторять за тобой, но всё-таки лёгкое стеснение присутствовало. Внизу живота разливалось странное тепло. Ребёнок — по-другому не назовёшь — ещё никогда ранее не чувствовал ничего подобного, и для него это стало маленьким потрясением. Он кинулся в комнату со всех ног. Щёки пылали алым румянцем. Подросток упал на кровать и снова сжал в руках маленького мишку. Он прикрыл глаза и сделал вид, что спит. Тем временем Том уже заворачивался в огромное махровое полотенце голубого цвета. Оно быстро впитало всю влагу с распаренной кожи, и старший Каулитц выбрался из ванной и, сунув ноги в домашние тапочки со смешными ушастыми зайцами, отправился в комнату. Дверь к Биллу была приоткрыта, и это слегка насторожило парня, ведь он помнил, что по его приходу она являлась запертой. Том тихо прошёл в комнату брата и присел рядом с ним на кровати. Думая, что братик спит, он осторожно погладил его по руке.

— Как хорошо, что ты ещё ничего не знаешь, мелкий, — казалось, что теперь между близнецами не десять минут, а огромная пропасть. Билл всё слышал и не мог понять, о чём речь, но всё же смутно догадывался. Открыть глаза сейчас — значит, позволить Тому немедленно уйти. А Биллу хотелось, чтобы родной человек побыл рядом, и поэтому он старательно притворялся, что видит уже десятый сон. Старший, невесомо улыбаясь, любовался спящим братом, а затем и сам, зевая и прикрывая рот ладошкой, лёг рядом и обнял близнеца за талию. Он сделал это, совершенно не задумываясь, автоматически, не видя никакой двусмысленности, а вот младший слегка вздрогнул, но виду не подал. Он ведь спит. Заснули братья одновременно, когда биение их сердец пришло к общему ритму. Утром Симона, решив разбудить детей пораньше, чтобы те не опоздали, обнаружила их в одной постели. Она только порадовалась, что они греют друг друга своим теплом. В детстве Билл часто мёрз, и мама с трепетом растирала его ручки и ножки. Ах, если бы только тогда Том тянулся к братику, мог греть его! Сколько бы любви и ласки получил ребёнок! Мать, какой бы она ни была заботливой и доброй, не могла дать ему близнецовой связи. Это особенное явление, и у него не может быть никаких заменителей.  
— Пора вставать, — ласковым голосом произнесла Симона.  
— М-м… Не хочу-у-у, — проскулил Том. Ещё бы, он не спал полночи! Билл еле разлепил глаза, щурясь от включенного света.  
— Можно мы никуда не пойдём? — сделав невиннейшие глазки, спросил младший. На самом деле у него были готовы домашние задания, а вот Том за них даже не брался.  
— Нельзя, — женщина покачала головой. — В этом месяце у вас и так много пропусков, мне уже ваши классные руководители звонили по этому поводу.  
— Но мы же болели, мам… — заканючили оба мальчишки сразу.  
— Учителей это не волнует, — вздохнула Симона. — Собирайтесь. У меня есть ваши любимые хлопья. Всё уже на кухне!  
— Ну ладно… — Лениво потягиваясь, старший поднялся с кровати, Билл последовал его примеру. На кухне уже светило утреннее солнышко, но младший, как-то мрачно взглянув на окно, закрыл штору.  
— Вот бы дождик пошёл, — он улыбнулся. – Том, а почему ты пришёл вчера так поздно?  
— У меня было свидание… — похвастался старший, с трудом сделав более-менее приемлемое для данной ситуации лицо.  
— Поздравляю, это же так классно! — выпалил, не задумываясь, Билл. — Наверное.

— Спасибо. Только, знаешь, я бы хотел рассказать тебе правду. Если тебе никто не нравится, не симпатичен, то лучше не спеши. Это было не лучшее, что могло со мной произойти… — Билл очень удивился, слушая близнеца. Ему всегда казалось, что иметь много опыта в чём-либо — это круто. Оказалось, что далеко не всегда…  
Утром Том, конечно же, не смог не похвастаться перед своими школьными друзьями. Хотя, если быть предельно честным, то друзьями их можно назвать с большой натяжкой. Так, временно пребывающие в одном помещении подростки, которым нужно потрепаться о вещах, кажущихся такими важными на данный момент, а через несколько лет это будет полнейшей глупостью. Но через этот период проходят абсолютно все, за исключением, разве что, детей, развивающихся не по годам, с умственными способностями, опережающими многих взрослых. Каулитц к таким людям никакого отношения не имел.  
— Поздравляю, Томас, ещё одна горячая штучка в твоей маленькой коллекции! — старшеклассник хлопнул его по плечу с такой силой, что тот едва не отлетел к стене.  
— Это пока она маленькая. Потом со счёта сбиться можно будет! — старший близнец и виду не подавал, что на самом деле эта ночь была далеко не из приятных.  
— Что-то не очень верится… ты из нас самый непопулярный, самые красивые девчонки тебя обламывают, середнячок какой-то, да и только, — тихо заговорил парень, стоящий напротив. — Может, тебе имидж сменить? Патлы эти дурацкие обрежешь, будешь нормально выглядеть.  
— И никакие они не дурацкие. Ты хоть знаешь, как надо за ними ухаживать? Я сам уже не раз к ножницам тянулся, да не могу решиться. Это часть моего стиля, пусть он и странный.  
— Уж лучше, чем у твоего братца, — усмехнулся «друг». — Ты уж извини, но ему следовало бы родиться девочкой. Ух, я бы тогда…  
— Не трогай Билла! — он инстинктивно сжал руки в кулаки, готовый защищать родного человека, которого когда-то сам чуть ли не ненавидел.  
— Ладно, молчу. Ты всё-таки подумай над волосами. Могу номер друга дать, он в салоне работает. Может тебе посоветует, что бы такое придумать, чтоб все девчонки к твоим ногам бросались. Что думаешь, Том?  
— Было бы классно, — соврал дредастый. В ближайшее время Том не планировал приглашать кого-то на свидание, и уж тем более не собирался заниматься сексом. Даже это слово казалось ему противным и грязным. Быть взрослым — как-то не круто. Но изменить что-то в себе он хотел, поэтому номер мастера принял с радостью. Переживания по поводу прощания с причёской сменились ожиданием перемен. Но он не удержался, чтобы не поделиться этой новостью с братом, и вот уже и Билл засобирался вместе с Томом за компанию.  
— Родной, тебя там вообще засмеять могут, если увидят! Туда ходят мощные такие парни, тату набивают, пирсинг делают, а ты… - он замялся на миг. - А что ты? Уж прости, но сегодня мне намекнули, что ты похож на девочку.  
— Да ну вас всех! Достали! — Билл обиженно отвернулся.  
— Ну, извини. Я-то не виноват, что они так думают…  
— Если ты меня не возьмёшь с собой, то я расскажу маме, куда ты спрятал свой настоящий дневник! — усмехнулся маленький шантажист. — И не только это…  
— Всё, идем вместе, я сейчас только позвоню и предупрежу, что буду не один. Мастер только обрадуется, что у него будет сразу два клиента!  
— Хорошо, братик, — Билл кинулся обнимать близнеца. — Ты у меня такой хороший, — младший буквально повис на нём, и тот еле спустил брата с небес на землю.  
В салоне было немного душно, и братья синхронно расстегнули свои куртки. Всё здесь было так… неформально, и Билл сразу же подумал, что, наверное, очень часто это место посещает Анжелика. Эх, будь он постарше, утёр бы Тому нос! Но пока можно было только мечтать о превращении в крутого парня. Их встретил мужчина лет тридцати в кожаной косухе и необычных ковбойских сапогах, с выбритым виском, с лицом, усеянным множеством металлических колец. Выглядело несколько пугающе для непосвящённых. Но Том отчего-то заинтересовался этим.  
— Здравствуйте. Скажите, а это очень больно… ну, кожу прокалывать?  
— Терпимо, мальчик, я уже привык, так что этой болью я наслаждаюсь! — улыбнулся мастер. — А что, ты тоже хочешь?  
— Да! — Том сказал это как-то слишком громко, решительно. Билл удивлённо смотрел на брата, думая, почему же тот с ним не посоветовался? — Я бы хотел проколоть нижнюю губу с левой стороны.  
— Вообще-то не положено. Но поскольку ты от Мартина, то я могу тебе сделать всё, что пожелаешь, и даже скидку сделаю! Если не боишься, то садись в кресло. А ты просто за компанию, красавица, или тоже преобразиться собираешься?  
— Я Билл, и я не собираюсь отставать от брата! — он уселся на стул с резной спинкой и стал терпеливо ждать. Мужчина вымыл руки, надел медицинские перчатки и обработал специальным раствором кожу старшего.  
— Аллергии ни на что нет?  
— Давайте, — Том немного боялся, но старался не показывать этого. – Нет, у меня ни на что нет аллергии, к счастью, а вот у Билла на яблоки и укусы пчёл. – Близнец очень волновался, даже не совсем понял вопрос.  
— Ну, яблок у меня здесь нет и пчёлам сюда прилетать вроде не сезон, поэтому бояться вам нечего. Я немного не об этом. Пришла ко мне недавно девушка одна, у которой была аллергия на драгоценные металлы, она меня не предупредила. Так потом пришлось украшение снимать и лечить последствия, а её мать решила, что виноват я, и прибежала разбираться, чуть глаза мне не выцарапала!  
Том сидел, вцепившись руками в кресло. Страх сковал все внутренности и не давал возможности пошевелиться. Мучительное ожидание тянулось, будто вечность. Наконец, мужчина взялся за иголку, и Том закрыл глаза и даже зажмурился. Всё произошло быстро, а боль была не такой уж сильной, как он предполагал. Уже через считанные секунды в губе подростка красовалась металлическая подковка.

— Как красиво… — Билл похвалил новое украшение.  
— Тоже хочешь такое? — спросил Том.  
— Нет, зачем мне повторять за тобой? Я хочу проколоть бровь! А потом, может, ещё что-нибудь… — он задумался.  
— Неизвестно, как может твой организм отреагировать сразу на два прокола, поэтому лучше разделить на два захода. Не против?  
— Вам же виднее! — Билл улыбнулся и с довольной моськой уселся в кресло.  
— Чур, не плакать, — мастер посмеялся и, не теряя времени даром, принялся за работу. Младший оказался чувствительнее, чем Том, поэтому во время прокола он ощутил импульс боли, но это было не так уж страшно и мучительно, как он ожидал. – Ну, вот и всё.  
— Спасибо вам большое! — Сказал Билл за двоих. Мальчики расплатились с дружелюбным неформалом и вышли из салона счастливые и довольные. Они потратили последние карманные деньги, но ничуть не жалели. Губа Тома была немного припухшей, как и бровь Билла, поэтому они прикрывали свои лица и не привлекали лишнего внимания. Почему-то мысль «а что подумает мама?» пришла только после возвращения домой. Но дело было сделано. Вся надежда была на то, что Симона не станет сильно злиться. Не будет же она вырывать пирсинг у своих детей! Ведь есть такие родители, которые не могут принять то, что их дети хотят быть не такими, как все. Но и Симона, и Гордон были творческими людьми, поэтому у близнецов была надежда, что ничего страшного не случится. Не успели мальчики долго отдохнуть и прийти в себя, как уже скрипнул ключ в дверном замке…  
— Что-то мне страшно… — прошептал Билл.  
— Зато в салоне страшно не было! — Том улыбнулся. — Я скажу, что я тебя заставил, если что, — клятвенно положив руку на сердце, пообещал старший. От этих слов на душе у младшего стало очень тепло.  
— Дети, я дома! — Симона разулась и прошла в комнату, не снимая верхней одежды. Ей хотелось поскорей увидеть своих родных близнецов и обнять их крепко-крепко. Она так и застыла на пороге, с удивлением глядя на изменения в образе своего сына. Билл пока прятался за ним.  
— Том, что это такое?! — Том молчал. Женщина подошла ближе и увидела, что и у Билла блестит новое украшение. В своё время она простила ему серёжки, которые тот проносил совсем недолго, а потом забросил куда-то в дальний угол. — Билл! Я… я не ожидала такого от вас! Вы могли хотя бы посоветоваться со мной! — мать братьев оскорбило не только и не столько то, что мальчики сделали, а то, что они сделали это без разрешения. Может быть, она бы, подумав, смогла бы разрешить им сделать проколы, но сейчас все чувства перекрыла обида и злость. — Вы наказаны!  
— Это всё я… меня наказывай! — Я Билла заставил, чтобы мне не страшно было! — стал оправдываться близнец.  
— Тогда ты получишь двойное наказание, за себя и за брата, — нашла выход Симона. — Две недели никаких гуляний с дружками своими, телефон я у тебя забираю, и ужинать ты сегодня не будешь. — Том только закатил глаза. Билл смущённо улыбался. — Идите уроки делать! — женщина подошла к старшему сыну и вытащила у него из кармана новенький мобильник, подаренный на четырнадцатый день рождения. – Ох, что ж Гордон-то скажет… — запричитала она, уходя на кухню.  
— Прости… — прошептал Билл. — Тебе не стоило брать вину на себя.  
— Мама всегда любила тебя сильнее… — Том отошёл от брата. — И всегда будет.  
— Но разве я виноват в этом? — недоумевал младший.  
— Это с какой стороны посмотреть! — старший снова вспоминал обрывочными картинками их детство. — Да тебе всегда доставалось всё лучшее! Она тебе ещё не то простит, вот увидишь, можешь творить, что угодно! — разошёлся Том.  
— Я сейчас пойду к маме и попрошу разделить наказание поровну… — Биллу не хотелось новых ссор, но они были неизбежны.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — Том насупился. — Не приду сегодня к тебе спать, будешь мёрзнуть, — он отвернулся от брата. Билл совсем поник. Всё ведь было так хорошо, пока брат не сорвался.  
Билл закрылся в своей комнате, достал свои старые украшения — серёжки, цепочки, браслеты. Ушки уже стали зарастать, но мальчик, разозлившись, проткнул иголкой крохотные дырочки в мочках и вытер кровь ваткой. Больно. Слёзы выступали на глазах, но по другой причине. Том снова отдаляется от него, и это очень страшно.

— Билл, открой, пожалуйста, — мамин ласковый голос заставил плачущего мальчика опомниться.  
— Зачем? — ему не хотелось никого видеть сейчас.  
— Пожалуйста. Это очень важно, сынок, я хочу поговорить с тобой, — мама сказала это по-доброму, не было никаких криков и агрессии, и он всё-таки решил открыть.  
— Ну что такого важного ты мне хотела сказать? Мам, я сейчас не в настроении ссориться…  
— Зачем вы все это сделали, мои маленькие? Почему вы со мной не посоветовались? Я бы, может, и разрешила вам, но я имею право знать, что вы задумали или нет?  
— Так получилось. Это я напросился идти вместе с Томом в салон. Он соврал, мам… Братик ничего не заставлял меня делать, правда. Я сам захотел, когда увидел, как ему идёт. Я хотел быть таким же независимым, как он, а не маменькиным сынком! — выдал, наконец, младший близнец.  
— То, что ты будешь советоваться во всём со мной, не означает что-то плохое, — Симона обняла сына и погладила его по голове. – Ой, волосы так отросли! Ты не хочешь сделать стрижку?  
— Нет, мамуль, это мой стиль, и я буду его придерживаться, — он улыбнулся. Мама по-прежнему оставалась всё тем же родным человеком. Она никогда не отдалялась от него, как Том, но брату Билл всё равно доверял намного больше. — Может, разделишь наше наказание?  
— Ну, разве ж это наказание для тебя? — удивилась женщина. — Ты всё равно почти не гуляешь, сам нередко от еды отказываешься, да и нечасто куда-то звонишь. А вот Тому полезно подумать обо всём и сделать выводы! Он всегда был каким-то отстранённым от меня. От нас…  
— Прости мам, но это ты его от себя отстранила, потому что любила меня сильнее. — Билл произнёс то, что волновало его сейчас больше всего на свете. — Поэтому Томми меня всегда ненавидел! Потом он стал ко мне лучше относиться, но сейчас история повторяется, мама. Ты бы меня не наказала, если бы я взял всю вину на себя, правда?  
— Я бы просто не поверила. Я слишком хорошо знаю вас обоих. Но я с тобой категорически не согласна, сынок. Я вас обоих очень люблю…  
В глубине души, женщина понимала, что в какой-то степени Билл прав, но признавать это не желала ни в коем случае. Она ведь мать, она должна была правильно воспитать своих детей. А что, если не смогла, вырастила их не поддержкой и опорой друг другу в этой непростой жизни, а, наоборот, едва ли не врагами, которые только сдерживаются, чтобы не насолить друг другу? Не справилась.  
— И мы тебя очень любим, мам… Просто Том этого не говорит.  
— Поговорим позже, родной. — Поцеловав сына в лобик, она вышла из комнаты и прикрыла двери. Билл улегся на диван и тут же прикрыл глаза.  
Среди ночи оба близнеца проснулись от ноющей боли. Кожу будто рвало и тянуло куда-то в сторону. Точно также рвались и отношения близнецов. Они не разговаривали друг с другом несколько дней, Том не хотел, а Билл не решался первым заговорить с братом. Но этим ранним утром старший словно увидел младшего в другом свете. Он стоял у зеркала и вставлял себе в ушки серёжки-гвоздики, что так ярко сверкали, отражая свет лампочки под потолком. Со спины его легко можно было бы принять за девушку, причём очень даже красивую. Не то, что эти размалёванные глупышки, которые только хотят показаться взрослыми, а ума ни грамма. И тогда Том задумал одно дело, ещё сам не зная, во что ввязывается. Только как подступиться к близнецу, если они, можно сказать, в ссоре? Да и не в лоб же задавать такие вопросы. Старший решил ненавязчиво посоветоваться со своим кругом общения, только не упоминать в разговоре своего брата…

***

2003 год. Октябрь

— Ребят, мне нужен ваш совет. Хочу к одной девке подкатить, а она вся такая гордая и неприступная, походу, у неё вообще даже поцелуев не было. Что посоветуете?  
— Ну, напои её, а там уже по ситуации действуй. Только сам много не пей, а то так развезёт, что наутро и не вспомнишь. Или в любви ей признайся, может, растает.  
— Да я к ней ничего не чувствую, мне надо её просто проучить, — улыбнулся Том.  
— Ну, тогда вообще идеальный вариант — влюби её в себя и брось! Чего проще. Я уже не раз так делал, — похвастался парень, считающий себя самым правильным на свете. — Только это всё не за один день делается и не за неделю, терпения наберись. Удачи. Потом расскажешь всё в подробностях! — Тома снова хлопнули по плечу. — Мы в тебя верим!  
— Спасибо, — Каулитц улыбнулся. Он пока точно не знал, как осуществить свой коварный план, и каким образом можно будет перенести все его пункты на близнеца. О соблазнении девушек он сам знал очень мало, а уж о соблазнении парней — тем более. Но доходить до постели Том всё-таки не собирался. Ему просто душу грела мысль, что Билл будет страдать так же, а может, ещё сильнее, чем в детстве…  
Для начала Том решил побыть добрым. Это было совсем несложно, ведь на тот момент между близнецами уже сложились тёплые и близкие отношения. Билл ничего не подозревал, он был рад, что брат проявляет к нему заботу и даже целует в щёку. Это не считалось чем-то противоестественным и пошлым, для них это было своеобразным вариантом нормы. Но теперь старший стал делать это намного чаще.  
Тому нужно было идти ко второму уроку, но он встал пораньше, чтобы разбудить Билла, приготовить ему вкусный завтрак. В какой-то момент ему самому показалось, что он всё делает от чистого сердца, однако те мысли, что закрались ему в голову, не желали уходить.  
— Просыпайся, мой маленький, — тихо прошептав на ушко, он коснулся губами близнецовой щеки. — Ну, вставай, родной… Ты же опоздаешь!  
— М-м-м, — Билл еле разлепил глаза и зевнул, широко открыв рот. — Доброе утро. А ты почему не собираешься? — он несколько удивился.  
— Да мне ко второму, — Том улыбнулся. — Я уже завтрак нам приготовил, так что давай поднимайся, будем кушать.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто мне пять лет, и я не смогу поесть сам. Но спасибо, — Билл поднялся с постели и отправился вслед за Томом к столу.  
— Приятного аппетита! — отодвинув стул, он усадил Билла напротив окна и поставил тарелку на стол. Они часто завтракали вместе, но такого завтрака не было ещё никогда. Близнецы постоянно смотрели друг другу в глаза, улыбались. Почти ни о чём не говорили.  
— Что-то я уже наелся, — Билл снова зевнул, теперь прикрывая рот рукой. — Надо уже собираться, — мальчик кинулся к зеркалу. Вот уж не думала Симона, когда дети только появились на свет, что один из них заберёт всю её косметику. Женщине ничего не оставалось, как только купить ему другие принадлежности для макияжа. Она ни в чём не отказывала своему сыночку, в котором души не чаяла. Том задумался, а вот если бы не Билл начал краситься, а он? Какой была бы реакция? Она бы также спокойно всё приняла, или же устроила бы скандал? И почему Гордон не обращает никакого внимания? Это ведь совсем не то, что должно происходить в обычных семьях. Мальчики не должны краситься. Об этом много раз говорили учителя и директор. Том внимательно смотрел и запоминал, какой карандаш для глаз использует Билл, какие тени наносит на веки.

— Билл, я пойду, у меня дела, — он вышел за дверь раньше, чем близнец закончил собираться. Это было в какой-то степени увлекательно. К тому же, как думал сам Том, это может быть довольно полезно для отношений с будущими девушками.  
— Здравствуйте, а у вас есть карандаш для глаз? И этот… как его, тональный крем… — Том прочитал по бумажке странная названия. Продавщица странно улыбнулась.  
— Вам какой тон крема нужен? — спросила она, подходя к полке с товарами. — А карандаш?  
— А что, бывают разные виды, что ли? — Том очень удивился. Он не думал, что с этими, простыми на первый взгляд, средствами, всё будет так сложно. – Ну, карандаш чёрный…  
— Жёсткий, мягкий? Пробник дать? — Каулитц обречённо вздохнул, слыша странные слова из уст молодой девушки. Лучше бы Билл не красился, честное слово!  
— Ну, давайте… — Том с горем пополам выбрал то, что хотя бы отдалённо походило на то, чем пользуется младший, но не был уверен. Также он приобрёл тени для век на свой вкус, так как нужных не нашлось, нежно-розовый блеск для губ и какую-то жутко дорогую пудру с привлекательным названием.  
— Вашей девушке очень понравится подарок, — продавщица улыбнулась, складывая покупки в пакет и подавая Тому. Если б она знала, как всё на самом деле!  
— Надеюсь на это.  
Том чувствовал себя несколько странно, покидая косметический магазин. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что опоздает даже на второй урок. Ну и ладно, всё равно это не самый важный предмет, можно вообще прогулять. Идти на занятия не особо хотелось, поэтому парень не стал спешить. В школу он добрался, только когда половина урока уже прошла, получил замечание, но ни капли не расстроился. Он ждал, когда наступит перемена, чтобы сделать братику подарок. Или это будет странно? Нужен какой-то повод, чтобы делать подарки? Том совсем ничего об этом не знал, но ведь и Билл тоже, а значит, всё будет в порядке. Прозвенел звонок, мучительная математика закончилась. Учитель подозвал нерадивого ученика к себе и пригласил на дополнительные занятия, чтобы переписать контрольную работу, которую нужно было выполнить ещё на прошлой неделе. Пообещав, что подготовится и придёт, он покинул кабинет. Билл уже ждал его в коридоре, усевшись на подоконник.  
— Привет, — Том встал рядом с ним.  
— Здоровались уже, — усмехнулся Билл. — Тебя не было на прошлой перемене.  
— Задержался, — близнец потянулся к своей сумке.  
— Я могу узнать причину? — заинтересованно спросил младший.  
— Просто не хотел идти на математику, — отмахнулся Том. — А ещё я купил тебе подарок.  
— Правда? — Билл заулыбался. Ему было не особо важно, что именно решил подарить Том, главное — внимание, которое он проявляет.  
— Конечно!  
Оглядевшись, он понял, что на этаже никого из одноклассников нет, и подал брату красивый пакет с цветочком. Как-то совсем по-девичьи, но других упаковок магазин не предоставлял.  
— Ой, спасибо, Томми! — Билл кинулся его обнимать. — У меня как раз заканчивался карандаш. А тени такие я еще не пробовал, думаю, подойдут, — младший сам поцеловал близнеца в щёчку.

— Да не за что. Пользуйся! — Билл, отойдя от Тома, отправился в туалет, чтобы подправить макияж, но дорогу ему преградили старшеклассники.  
— Ой, а куда это наша красавица собралась? Проводить? — парень внушительных размеров положил на его плечо свою заплывшую жиром руку. — А то еще заблудишься. Девушки такие глупенькие, верно?  
— Пошёл к чёрту. Я в состоянии дойти сам! — прошипел Билл, отпихивая от себя надоедливого толстяка. Даже если бы он действительно был девушкой, такое поведение оскорбило бы его в любом случае.  
— Как некультурно, девочки не должны ругаться! — теперь уже двое не давали ему пройти.  
— Девочки, может, и не должны, а я буду, — Билл отчаянно пытался вырваться. Том, увидев это, бросился на помощь. Он не смог остаться в стороне, убеждая себя, что это только ради коварного плана. Но так ли это было на самом деле?  
— Убери свои грязные руки от моего брата! — громко крикнул он. Билл мелко дрожал. Неизвестно, что могли бы с ним сделать эти идиоты, если бы близнец не подоспел вовремя.  
— Ой, смотрите на него, защитник нашёлся, а ещё недавно мы так хорошо разговаривали. Ты курил наши сигареты, тебе ведь мамочка ни за что не купит! — они засмеялись противным смехом. И эти люди давали ему советы, как завалить девчонку. Да к ним самим ни одна добровольно не подойдёт!  
— Том… Ты куришь? — удивлённо спросил Билл, когда ребята отошли от обидчиков. — Это же вредно.  
— Знаю. Ну, хочется иногда. А ты так и не попробуешь ни разу в жизни? Будешь примерным маменьким сыночком? — Том надавил на больное. — Сегодня же попробуем, у меня еще осталось немного.  
— А вдруг мама узнает и поругает? — заволновался Билл.  
— Что-то, когда ты прокалывал бровь, тебя это не беспокоило. А тут такая мелочь. Ты ведь не только её хотел проколоть, верно?  
— Я и сейчас хочу, но у нас пока нет столько денег, — грустно вздохнул парень, неосознанно проводя подушечкой пальца по уголку глаза.  
— Ничего, накопим, — Том улыбнулся. — Всё будет хорошо. Слушай, может, прогуляем уроки? Я так не хочу идти…  
— А давай, — Билл с радостью принял эту идею, так как у него не было ни малейшего желания идти на урок физики, в которой он ничего не соображал. Близнецы вышли из школы и отправились за ближайшие гаражи. Том достал из кармана зажигалку и пачку Marlboro.  
— А может, не надо? — Билл испуганно оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Надо, братик, надо!  
Щёлк! — и появляется маленький огонёк. Младший уже держит сигарету меж пальцев, думая, что становится немного старше. Когда-нибудь он поймёт, что это вовсе не признак взросления, но сейчас это, наверное, «круто». Мальчик сделал первую затяжку и тут же закашлялся.  
— Какая гадость… — прошептал он, но всё-таки продолжил.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Том выпустил дым практически в его губы. — Кайф, по-моему…  
— Не думаю, — близнец отвернулся, поморщившись.  
— А когда одна сигарета на двоих, последняя особенно, это вообще круто! Вот будет у тебя девушка. Будете вместе курить, прячась под козырьком от дождя. — Том рассказывал это так, словно это были его впечатления, а не подслушанные у товарищей.  
— И что в этом хорошего? – не понимал младший.  
— Романтика, чёрт возьми. Ну, что ты смотришь так на меня? Ну, может, не девушка, а парень, кто тебя знает, мелкий!  
— У тебя вообще всё с головой в порядке, братец? — Билл усмехнулся. Окурки упали на асфальт, и Том затушил их пыльными кроссовками.  
— Кстати, последняя осталась… — подмигнул он.  
— Том, я не девушка. Да и ты вроде тоже, — напрягся младший.  
— Я те дам «вроде». Дело не в этом, ты потом поймёшь, — старший улыбнулся и достал последнюю сигарету. Щелчок — затяжка — дым в губы — дрожащие руки. И, как будто по заказу, пошёл дождь.  
— Ай… — Опомнился младший лишь тогда, когда истлевший окурок стал жечь пальцы и бросил его вниз, топча ногой.  
— Сильно обжёгся? — Том заботливо коснулся холодных пальцев. Билл помотал головой.  
— Да нет, всё в порядке.  
— Пойдём домой, братик.  
Младший весь продрог. Дождь становился сильнее, а зонта с собой, конечно же, не было. Прибежав домой, они сразу же понеслись в ванную комнату. Сняли мокрые курточки и повесили их на полотенце-сушилку. Билл хотел было снять майку, но вдруг затормозил.  
— Что-то не так? — Том дерзко улыбался. — Ты смущаешься, что ли? Да брось, мы же такие одинаковые. Если прическу изменить, нас перепутают, я уверен.  
— Ну, наверное, ты прав, — младший постепенно разделся до белья.  
— Ты, что, в трусах купаться будешь? — хихикнул Том. — Было б кого стесняться…  
— Ну, Томми…  
— Слушай, а вот будет у тебя девушка, ты тоже так вести себя будешь? Скажешь ей «Ой, а мне неловко, я не могу, давай не сегодня!»  
— Том, ты надоел! Я тебе сейчас устрою! — Билл переключил кран на душ, и в Тома полетела струя ледяной воды. Они пищали, выхватывая друг у друга шланг.  
Мокрые, озябшие после своих игр с холодной водой, мальчики забрались в ванну и включили тёплый кран с приветливым красным кружочком. Том избавился от одежды уже в ванне, просто покидав её на пол, и прижался к Биллу.  
— Сможешь дотянуться до мочалки? — спросил он, стуча зубами.  
— Попробую, — младший слегка привстал, случайно соприкоснувшись бедром с пахом брата. Поняв, что произошло, он покраснел. Взяв мочалку и гель для душа с запахом персика, он протянул их Тому. — Ты ведь потрёшь мне спинку?  
— Да с удовольствием, — старший выдавил гель на мочалку и принялся усиленно шоркать нежную кожу. Билл зашипел сквозь зубы. Кожа раскраснелась, а по ванной разлетелся нежный аромат персика.  
— Ммм, спасибо… — мальчик улыбнулся. — Как хорошо…  
— А ты мне потрёшь? — Том почувствовал, что ему больно кожу рук.  
— Конечно, — Билл улыбнулся. Том поймал себя на мысли, что был бы только рад, если бы близнец потёр ему кое-что другое, но тут же дал себе мысленный подзатыльник.  
Согревшись, близнецы вышли из ванной. Билл укутался в большое полотенце, а Том лишь накинул на бёдра маленькое и тонкое.  
— Сделаешь мне массаж? — Том потянулся так, что хрустнули косточки. — У меня что-то совсем спина затекла.  
— Я не умею… — Билл немного растерялся.  
— Просто погладь, в этом ничего нет сложного. Можешь помять, даже похлопать и постучать, только несильно. А потом я тебе, хорошо? — он облизнул губы и потеребил пирсинг кончиком языка.  
— Ладно, — младший покорно последовал за старшим. Том нашёл массажное масло и подал его близнецу, а сам улёгся на диванчик и прикрыл глаза. Тёплые мягкие ладони коснулись его головы, затем медленно провели от выступающих шейных позвонков вниз, разглаживая плечи. Пощипал кожу и принялся шустро растирать лопатки. Том издал слабый звук, отдалённо напоминающий стон. Билл плавно разминал участок от плеч до лопаток, а затем стал переходить ниже.  
— Ммм... Ещё хочу… — промычал Том в подушку. И Билл старался, как мог, чтобы близнецу было приятно. Чтобы было удобнее, он уселся прямо Тому на бёдра. И всё было отлично, пока Том не почувствовал, как в него что-то упёрлось. Да, это вполне естественный процесс, и такое может и должно происходить с каждым подростком, но не в то время, когда делаешь массаж брату!  
— Ой, кажется, мне нужно в ванную, — пискнул младший.  
Том засмеялся:  
— Я думал, ты еще не дорос до этого! Малыш Билли будет заниматься грязными делами!  
— Да иди ты, — Билл слез с близнеца и отправился удовлетворять свои потребности. Ему было очень стыдно, что такое вообще случилось, тем более, при Томе, который так любил издеваться над ним по этому поводу. Младший вообще очень стеснялся тех изменений, которые происходили с его телом. Более того, он их даже боялся. Его устраивало всё то, что было раньше, не хотелось становиться взрослым сейчас, но время не спрашивает нас, когда вырастать.  
Билл старался не думать о произошедшем недоразумении, и пытался как-то сократить близкие контакты с братом. Сегодня утром он встал чуть раньше и убежал в душ первым, даже не накрасившись, отправился в школу, оставив так толком и неиспользованный подарок Тома на туалетном столике. Старший не понимал, неужели для мелкого возбуждение — это настолько стыдное и страшное событие, что тот боится повторения этой ситуации? В его возрасте как бы нормально ощущать такое, да и обсудить с друзьями не зазорно, особенно, если есть чем похвастаться. Да Том сам каждое утро просыпался со стояком и не думал, что этого надо стесняться. Чёрт, да у него уже был секс, и пусть на деле это оказалось ужасно, точка отсчёта ведь пройдена? Как он может пытаться играть в соблазнение со своим братом, если тот такой стеснительный и скромный? Он даже понять, наверное, не сможет, что близнецу от него надо. Но и Том не уверен, что может так далеко зайти, хотя… Что ему терять? Об этом ведь никто и никогда не узнает. А если что, то это всего лишь эксперимент, проверка самого себя, своих ощущений и желаний…  
О том, что не стоило заходить в школу без брата, Билл подумал слишком поздно. Кажется, это уже становится традицией — задевать младшего при любой удобной возможности. А самое обидное, что делают это так называемые «друзья» Тома. Почему он не может на них повлиять, почему пытается защитить только тогда, когда над Биллом нависает уже физическая угроза, а не просто оскорбления и насмешки? Чего он выжидает? А может, он и не хочет заботиться о близнеце, может, на самом деле его это не волнует? Или Том боится, что его самого накажут, если мать и отчим узнают, с кем он общается и как вообще себя ведёт. На урок младший пришёл уже изрядно потрёпанным — взлохмаченные волосы, расцарапанная щека и размазанная тушь.  
Другой бы на его месте давно уже задумался, что придётся изменить свой стиль, стать обычным, чтобы не выделяться из общей массы. Но Билл не хотел так просто сдаваться, тем более зная, что на этот раз всё не забудется так просто, как забывалось в начальной школе. Год от года дети становятся всё более жестокими, и страшно даже представить, что будет дальше.

— Отвечать пойдёт… — учитель поводил пальцем по журналу. – Так, кого я давно не спрашивал? А, точно, Каулитц! — Билл нехотя поднялся со своего места и уныло побрёл к доске.  
— Быстрее нельзя? Или сразу скажи, что ты не готов! — преподаватель относился к ученику с пренебрежением, поэтому ни о каком снисхождении не могло быть и речи.  
— Ну, я пытался выучить слова, но не уверен, что хорошо их знаю… — промямлил он.  
— Я, конечно, всё понимаю, Каулитц, но с такими успехами о нормальной оценке можешь даже не мечтать! И я бы хотел видеть твоих родителей, причём немедленно.  
— О’кей, сэр, — с акцентом ответил Билл и вернулся на своё место. Ему уже ничего не хотелось делать на уроке, но он лениво переписывал слова и вздыхал. В тексте упражнения попалось родное имя. Том…  
Не надо было убегать с утра так быстро, в этом не было никакого смысла. Ничего бы не случилось, даже если бы брат посмеялся над его стеснительностью. Это гораздо лучше, чем издевательства от учеников. Чего только сегодня Билл не выслушал о самом себе! Едва дождавшись перемены, парень сорвался с места, даже не записав домашнее задание. Он бежал со всех ног к кабинету, где занимался Том. Только увидев близнеца, младший успокоился.  
— Ты какой-то потрёпанный? Что эти идиоты с тобой сделали? — забеспокоился старший.  
— Эти идиоты — твои дружки, между прочим, — прошипел Билл.  
— Мы всего лишь разговариваем, какая дружба? — Том опешил. — Тебе не кажется, что я могу сам решить, с кем мне общаться?  
— Кажется. Но кто для тебя важнее: родной брат или эти ребята? Они сказали, что побьют меня по-настоящему, если я ещё хоть раз приду в таком виде, так как их достала моя гейская физиономия! Да-да, так и сказали! Точнее, там другое слово было, но смысл такой.  
— И что ты решил?  
— Ничего. Я не собираюсь меняться. Не убьют же они меня всё-таки. А ты меня защитишь, правда? — и вот как сказать «нет», находясь напротив жалобно взирающего на тебя кареглазого подростка?  
— Я не могу всегда быть рядом… — вздохнул Том. — Сам понимаешь…  
— А ты попробуй, и мне будет спокойно, и тебе тоже. Ты ведь за меня переживаешь, разве нет?  
— Ну… — Билл чуть ли не побледнел. Неужели брату наплевать?  
— Том…  
— Да, я переживаю за тебя, родной, успокойся ты! — тесные объятия на виду у всех. Если бы Каулитцы не были братьями, кто-то бы обязательно решил, что между ними что-то есть.  
— Спасибо, — легкий поцелуй в щёку. — Какой сейчас у тебя урок?  
— Химия, — удручённо ответил Том. — А у тебя физика, я помню. Даже не знаю, что хуже.  
— Определённо, физика! Там формулы какие-то. А в химии там хотя бы разные опыты есть, только с нами их не проводят, говорят, что мы школу разнесём тогда.  
— А я был бы не прочь её разнести, — Том заулыбался. — Кстати, сегодня что-нибудь насчёт родителей говорили?  
— Ну, да.  
— И что же?  
— Вызывают.  
— Что на этот раз ты завалил?  
— Английский. Я просто не до конца выучил. Ладно, ты всё равно знаешь, что я вообще не учил, — Билл был уверен, что этот язык ему никогда не пригодится.  
— А у меня с литературой проблемы. Неинтересны мне эти произведения, которые мы сейчас изучаем, они настолько скучные, что я даже книгу открывать не хочу!  
— Понимаю. Я иногда читаю. Ночью, когда не могу уснуть, а ты уже сопишь в обе дырочки. Но что-то не то. В этих книгах чего-то не хватает.  
— Может быть, горячих сцен маловато? — Том захихикал.  
— Какой же ты дурачок, — Билл толкнул его в плечо.

***

— Что, опять? — Симона была очень расстроена тем, что мальчики, если говорить прямо, просто взяли и забили на учёбу. В детстве у них было столько стремлений, они пытались развить свои таланты, а столкнувшись с трудностями, совсем перестали заниматься. Да, временами Том поигрывал на гитаре, а Билл напевал себе под нос песенки и изредка открывал крышку пианино, предварительно стерев с неё пыль. Но это всё так и осталось где-то на любительском уровне. Ничего не будет: никакой славы, никакой великой рок-группы, которую так хотел Том. Реальность — совсем не сказка, и мало быть просто талантливым, нужна ещё хотя бы капелька везения, которой у них, к сожалению, не было.  
— Да, мам, мы снова получаем плохие оценки, — ответил за двоих старший. — Но нас самих это вполне устраивает, так что я не вижу причин волноваться. Школу-то мы по любому закончим!  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы у вас были хорошие оценки. Чтобы вы поступили в хороший вуз или хотя бы колледж! А не болтались потом после школы без дела. Знаю я много таких историй. Свяжетесь с плохой компанией — и всё!  
— Ну, мам, зачем ты так драматизируешь? — Билл улыбнулся. — Мы будем стараться, я обещаю.  
— Ты только за себя говори, хорошо? — Тому совершенно не хотелось напрягаться. В плане учебы выделываться перед братом было совершенно бессмысленно. Они оба уже давно упустили свои возможности и понизили собственные планки, так что в подобном соревновании могут быть только проигравшие.  
— Ладно. В общем, завтра приходи в школу, — он грустно вздохнул.  
— Идите в свою комнату! — скомандовала женщина. Она совершенно не злилась на своих детей, только на себя. Позволила им быть самостоятельными, дала слабину — и всё, теперь её мальчики уже считают себя взрослыми, думают, что сами могут принимать определённые решения, но так ли это на самом деле?  
***

— Давай завтра после уроков сходим куда-нибудь, пока мама будет с учителями беседовать? — предложил Том.  
— У нас и пойти-то особо некуда, — ответил Билл, хрустя костяшками пальцев.  
— Ну, вообще да, но можно хотя бы в кафе. Я давно уже там не был, а хочется чего-нибудь вкусного поесть.  
— Разве мама плохо готовит? — младший был привязан к ней сильнее, поэтому даже перед Томом уже готовился её защищать.  
— Нет, просто… она обычно просит, чтобы мы обедали и ужинали все вместе, а мне как-то этого уже не хочется.  
— Ладно, — Билл улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, там не очень высокие цены, а то нам потом не хватит на мой новый пирс.  
— Ты всё-таки хочешь его сделать? — заинтересованно спросил Том. — Говорят, что с проколом в языке так классно целоваться… — тихо добавил он.  
— Ммм, мне всё равно не с кем, — грустно вздохнул Билл. — Даже ты целовался, а я… Я вообще ничего не умею.  
— Ещё не поздно, какие твои годы! — воскликнул Том, хотя в голове уже вертелась совсем другая фраза. Неужели он действительно пойдёт на такое, и ради чего?  
— Томми… Я хотел как раз об этом с тобой поговорить. Я всего стесняюсь. И вчера мне было очень стыдно.  
— Стыдно? Из-за чего? Ничего страшного не случилось, ты просто возбудился… это нормально. Было бы плохо, если бы такое никогда не случалось с тобой. Ты, что, снова прогуливал специальные уроки?  
— Я ни разу на них не приходил, Том, я не хочу знать, что там рассказывают…  
— Да ничего такого. Все давно уже всё знают, один ты скромничаешь тут. Ты парень. У тебя встаёт. И это обычное дело, понимаешь? Это как чистить зубы утром и вечером. Совершенно естественная вещь.  
— Ох, братик, ты такой взрослый и умный! — улыбнулся Билл.  
— Да ладно тебе, скоро и ты таким станешь. Очень скоро, — загадочным голосом произнёс Том.  
— Не может быть, мне кажется, что я всегда буду маленьким, — младший снова засмущался.  
— Всё в порядке, родной, ты всегда всё спрашивай у меня, а я тебе всё расскажу и покажу… — Том захихикал.  
— Не надо мне ничего показывать, — щёки младшего покрылись румянцем. — Озабоченный! — он толкнул близнеца в плечо.  
«Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, надо или нет», — вслух Том ничего больше говорить на эту тему не стал. Братья решили всё-таки заняться выполнением домашних заданий, пришлось позвонить одноклассникам и не без труда узнать, что же задавали на завтра. Проблемы с учёбой — это не самые важные проблемы, которые только могут быть у подростков, но родители считают по-другому, поэтому приходится заниматься не тем, чем по-настоящему хочется. Он пытался решить уравнения по математике, параллельно каким-то образом помогая Биллу с физикой, в которой сам ничего не смыслил. Спустя час таких мучений, братья решили обратиться к Гордону.  
— Пап, — близнецы подбежали к сосредоточенно пишущему что-то в своём блокноте мужчине. Он повернулся. Впервые за долгое время он видел в глазах мальчишек заинтересованность. После того, как рухнули надежды на музыкальную карьеру, отчим отдалился от них. — Ты можешь нам помочь? У нас проблемы с физикой и математикой, — Билл ухватил Гордона за палец.  
— Конечно, если я хоть что-то помню со школьных лет! Это ведь было так давно. И, хочу заметить, ни одна из этих формул мне в жизни вообще не пригодилась, поэтому сейчас, конечно, старайтесь, учите, а когда будет сдан последний экзамен — можете смело забыть об этой ерунде! Ну, если, вы не хотите становиться великими математиками или физиками.  
— Только этого нам и не хватало, — фыркнул Том. — Может, вообще в астрономию податься?  
— Главное, чтобы вам самим нравилось то, что вы выберете, — мужчина отправился вслед за близнецами в комнату. — Кстати, было бы не лишним задуматься о выборе профессии, ведь звёзд с неба вы не срываете, а на хлеб как-то зарабатывать придётся. Вы уже наверняка считаете себя взрослыми людьми, так пусть у вас появятся взрослые мысли! — надев очки, Гордон уткнулся в тетрадь. - Ох, Том, ну как ты пишешь? Здесь же ничего невозможно разобрать. Это какой предмет вообще?  
— Математика. И вообще-то это тетрадь Билла. Я намного красивее пишу, — он протянул отчиму свою тетрадку, заполненную круглыми буковками.  
После долгих объяснений близнецы начали хоть что-то понимать, а под конец занятия о сложных предметах уже никто не вспоминал. Мальчикам удалось выпросить у отчима карманные деньги.  
Билл едва не запищал от радости, думая о том, что сможет побежать в салон и сделать себе новое украшение. Его не пугала боль, без которой никак не обойдётся, на реакцию родителей тоже было наплевать. Да и если не показывать им свой язык и не разговаривать пару дней, то, вполне, возможно, они даже ничего не заметят, так есть ли смысл волноваться? Том полностью поддерживал близнеца в этом, правда, на это у него были свои причины.

— Том, мне страшно! Зачем мы вообще сюда пришли? — Билла колотила мелкая дрожь. До этой минуты он был полностью уверен в том, что всё пройдет спокойно, он всё вытерпит, а сейчас его просто колотило.  
— Ты сам сюда пришёл, не надо мне тут теперь трястись! — усмехнулся Том. — Давай, заходи уже. Мне с тобой пойти?  
— Конечно! — младший схватил его за руку и сжал пальцы. — Мне ведь будет больно. А ты поддержишь, правда? Только не смейся надо мной, ладно?  
— Я не буду, обещаю, — старший улыбнулся. — Всё будет хорошо, мелочь ты моя трусливая!  
— Эй, ты! — Билл толкнул его в плечо, и они зашли в помещение. Уже знакомый мастер радостно поприветствовал их. Младший уселся в кресло.  
— И что же ты надумал прокалывать на этот раз? — поинтересовался мужчина. Ему уже не терпелось взяться за иглу.  
— Язык, — Билл облизнулся.  
— Решил разнообразить ощущения при поцелуях? Твоей девушке очень повезёт, — мастер с улыбкой взял дезинфицирующий раствор и обработал иголку.  
— Я… я никогда не целовался, - подросток смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Но я бы очень хотел научиться, — тут же добавил он.  
— Как же так? Такой красивый мальчик, а даже поцелуя не было! – усмехнулся неформал. Тому очень не понравился тон, которым были произнесены эти слова. — Ничего, я думаю, ты это очень скоро исправишь.  
«И я могу в этом помочь», — это можно было легко прочитать во взгляде.  
— Он у нас слишком правильный, до свадьбы ни-ни, — близнец решил перевести всё в шутку, а сам тем временем думал, что в этот салон они, наверное, больше не придут. Братья посмеялись, а затем мастер принялся за дело. Билл буквально взвыл от боли. Он думал, что это будет примерно так же, как прокол в брови, но язык оказался намного чувствительней. Спускался с кресла младший Каулитц весь в слезах. Том успокаивающе чмокнул близнеца в макушку и потрепал по волосам. Билл прижался к нему, всхлипывая. Старший нехотя расплатился за оказанную услугу, и они покинули помещение, уже не казавшееся ему таким крутым.  
— Больше мы сюда не пойдём, — твёрдо сказал Том. Билл пока не мог ответить вслух, но его глаза выражали удивление. — Ты что, не видел, как эта похотливая морда на тебя смотрела?! А эти вопросы о поцелуях, ты думаешь, что это просто так? — младший только пожал плечами. — Уж я-то больше тебя в этом понимаю. Билл, я не позволю никаким извращенцам к тебе приставать. Найдём тебе девушку, если захочешь, ну, или парня, — Том поморщился, представив, как кто-то будет обнимать его брата и лезть ему в штаны, а ведь когда-нибудь это обязательно случится, не будет же Билл всегда маленьким, стеснительным и невинным. — Только чтобы вы были одного возраста, максимум он на два-три года старше может быть. Но если он тебя обидит, то я его сразу побью! – разошёлся Том. Билл не мог его перебить и только потянул за руку, мол, пойдём скорее домой. Старший, наконец, понял, что такие разговоры не стоит разводить на улице.  
— Есть кто-нибудь дома? — услышав в ответ лишь тишину, Том очень обрадовался. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось бы столкнуться с мамой и отчимом и выслушивать нравоучения по поводу их поведения. — Значит так, когда мама придёт, быстро укладывайся в постель и делай вид, что спишь, чтобы она ничего не заподозрила. А как дальше действовать, мы разберёмся. — Близнец кивнул. Сейчас, когда было невозможно разговаривать, он чувствовал себя беспомощным. — А лучше прямо сейчас ложись, тебе отдыхать надо. Я тебя укрою. — Билл возражать не стал и забрался в кровать. Ему была приятна забота Тома, хотя спать совершенно не хотелось. Брат иногда забывал, зачем он вообще затеял всё это и пытался проявить как можно больше заботы, порой он понимал, что ему нравится это делать, ухаживать за слабым близнецом. Билл прикрыл глаза и попытался по-настоящему уснуть. Том же просто сидел на краешке кровати и думал. Пока он тут строит свои коварные планы по соблазнению близнеца, тот может запросто влюбиться в кого-нибудь, и тогда ничего не получится. Или он совсем по другой причине не хочет, чтобы Билл проявлял чувства к кому бы то ни было? Похоже на ревность, но ведь Том не влюблен в близнеца. Но, быть может, эта ревность всего лишь братская. Ведь Билл никогда и никому не уделял столько внимания, сколько Тому. Но ведь так будет не всегда. Рано или поздно у каждого из них должны появиться вторые половинки. Может, не сейчас, а только лет через пять, когда оба окончат школу и будут учиться в престижных вузах, как мечтает их мать, ну, или в каком-нибудь колледже, в которых их возьмут и с ужасными аттестатами. Но почему-то Том этого не видел и не представлял. Насчёт себя он, конечно, думал, что у него появится девушка, но о любви и речи не было. Просто так надо. А вот Билла он ни с кем вообще не мог представить, ну какой девочке может понравиться мальчик, который красится лучше, чем она сама? Но парню отдавать своего брата почему-то совсем не хотелось. А если Билл ещё раз захочет пойти в этот салон? Один, без Тома, чтобы набить татуировку, ведь такие мысли у него уже были. И этот наглый мужик будет смотреть на его тело, прикасаться… Том ужасно разозлился. Просто руки чесались ударить того, кто посмел на близнеца так посмотреть.  
— Заигрался я, однако… - Том сам не заметил, как произнёс это вслух. На его счастье, Билл уже задремал, поэтому ничего не услышал. Близнец прилёг рядом и тоже закрыл глаза. Всё чаще он замечал, что ему хотелось засыпать и просыпаться в такое же время, как и Биллу, даже если у них было разное расписание. Отдаляться, как в детстве, уже не хотелось, но сближение пугало. Билл, наверное, не понимает, чего Том хочет от него добиться, и все старания старшего ни к чему не приводят. Надо или решаться на более серьёзные шаги, или отказаться от своей затеи. Том уже не был ни в чём не уверен, кроме одного: Билла нельзя отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Было уже невозможно представить себя без него, а размышления на тему, что было бы, будь Том единственным ребёнком в семье, больше не приходили… Нет, он не сможет… Просто не сможет. По крайней мере, сейчас.

***

2005 год

— Том! Мне предлагают контракт! — Билл влетел в комнату, словно ветер и кинулся обнимать брата. Такие тесные контакты давно уже стали для них нормальными, хотя со стороны это смотрелось немного странно. Подростки, не устояв на ногах, упали на кровать. Младший лежал на Томе и крепко прижимался к нему, не думая о том, что в любой момент может зайти мама или Гордон и неправильно понять это. Билл не был такой уж пушинкой, поэтому, когда он понял, что Тому тяжело, всё-таки слез с него.  
— Так, ты можешь нормально объяснить, какой контракт? — Том ничего не понимал. Чему Билл так радуется?  
— Томми, ты помнишь того продюсера, который приходил в студию, когда мы записывались? Так вот, он мне сегодня позвонил! Как хорошо, что я номер не поменял, ты не представляешь даже, что я почувствовал, когда взял трубку и услышал его голос! Я думал, он номером ошибся, но нет, ему нужен именно я, Билл Каулитц! Он послушал наши записи и решил, что я подхожу для его нового проекта. В общем, завтра я еду в студию, мы всё обсудим, и… меня ждут новые горизонты. Том, я так счастлив! – дальнейшие слова утонули в каком-то громком писке. — Ущипни меня, мне кажется, что это сон… Я не верю!  
— Ну, ладно, — Том, что есть силы, ущипнул близнеца за руку, у Билла даже слёзы на глазах выступили.  
— Ай, больно же… Я вообще-то пошутил насчёт щипания. — Младший снова заулыбался.  
— Подожди, Билл, а как же я? Я там не нужен, что ли? — Том очень удивился. Когда-то он так хотел отделиться от близнеца поскорее, а сейчас, казалось, ситуация повернулась в обратную сторону. Но так неправильно! Ещё два года назад старший понял, что без брата он не сможет, даже если у них есть какие-то разногласия, и передумал причинять ему боль. Ведь от этого плохо было бы обоим. А что происходит сейчас? Мечты Тома об известности уйдут в никуда, а мечты Билла сбудутся? Нет, это несправедливо.  
— Ну, не знаю, про тебя ничего не сказали, — Билл пожал плечами. — Том, ну ты не волнуйся, я там со всеми посоветуюсь, может, и тебя возьмут. Ещё ведь ничего не решено.  
— Ты уж поговори. Но знай, что если они будут против меня, то я никуда тебя больше не пущу. Обойдутся. Ничего эти продюсеры не понимают. Нельзя тебя от меня отрывать, понятно?  
— А когда-то ты мечтал, что я куда-нибудь уеду и больше не вернусь, — Билл усмехнулся. — Мечты сбываются, не так ли?  
— Это была неправильная мечта. И вообще-то я первым хотел прославиться, а ты нагло украл мою мечту!  
— Ничего я у тебя не крал, — Билл улыбнулся. — Завтра всё решится, а сейчас давай просто полежим и фильм посмотрим, — близнец потянулся за пультом. Тому же было не до фильма. Он сильно разволновался, так, что даже голова заболела. Под монотонные монологи актёров старший просто закрыл глаза и задремал. А Билл, увлекшись просмотром, даже не заметил этого  
«Завтра» как-то слишком быстро превратилось в «сегодня». Билл проснулся очень рано, мягко отстранил от себя уж слишком сильно прижавшегося к нему Тома и принялся собираться. Симона даже удивилась, ведь обычно младший сын собирался очень медленно. А потом до сонной женщины дошло, что сегодня вообще воскресенье и уроков в школе нет. Только если это не дополнительные занятия, но ведь у Билла в последнее время не было таких уж сильных проблем с учёбой. Или они есть, но он скрывает?  
— Сынок, а куда это ты собрался? — полюбопытствовала мама.  
— В студию, — Билл улыбнулся, пытаясь нарисовать ровную стрелку. Не получилось, и пришлось стирать. Времени было ещё предостаточно, но парень очень спешил.  
— И почему я обо всём узнаю последней? — удивлению не было предела. — Тому ты сразу всё рассказал, уж я-то вас знаю!  
— Просто ещё ничего точно не решено, я всё обязательно расскажу, как только будет известно. Но, скорей всего, у меня есть все шансы. Ты не представляешь даже, кто мне звонил! — Билл загадочно улыбнулся.

— Дэвид Йост! Я надеюсь, что ты о нём слышала, мам, и ты понимаешь, что это за человек. Он ещё давно мной интересовался, но тогда ничего не получилось, а сейчас, возможно, я смогу записываться под его руководством. Это же так круто, правда?  
— А как же Том? Почему он не едет с тобой? — происходящее немного настораживало.  
— Ну, просто речь была только обо мне. Насчёт него ничего не сказали, но я уточню. Может, им всё-таки нужен гитарист. Не хотелось бы Тома обижать. Он ведь расстроится. Мы ведь так хотели, чтобы всё получилось. Но ведь ты сможешь его успокоить, мамуль? Я просто боюсь, что братик меня возненавидит… — поделился Билл своими переживаниями.  
— Я так не думаю. В детстве вы не были дружными, но сейчас-то вы уже почти взрослые и понимаете, что нужно держаться друг за друга?  
— Конечно, понимаем. Ладно, мне пора! — наконец, закончив с мейком, Билл направился в коридор. — Закроешь за мной, хорошо? — Проверив наличие телефона в кармане и денег на проезд, он вышел из дома. Симона заперла двери. На душе у неё было нехорошее предчувствие.

***

Огромное здание студии звукозаписи привлекало своим величием и в то же время пугало. Билл дрожащей рукой повернул дверную ручку и сделал неуверенный шаг в комнату. Чтобы добраться до нужного помещения, надо было подниматься на лифте. Внутри всё будто узлом сворачивалось. Голова закружилась, и парень обессилено прислонился к стене. Нужно досчитать до десяти и успокоиться как можно скорее. Время не ждёт. Если он опоздает, вряд ли кто-то захочет иметь с ним хоть какие-то дела. Двери лифта открылись, и парень заскочил в него, беспокойно оглядываясь назад. Нажав на кнопку, он стал подниматься наверх. И куда тут нужно поворачивать? Билл чувствовал себя таким растерянным. Был бы здесь Том, сразу бы сориентировались и уже давно на месте оказались, а теперь придется звонить Дэвиду и показывать свою беспомощность! Продюсер ответил на звонок только со второго раза.  
— Здравствуй, Билл. Ты скоро придёшь? Я уже почти добрался, можешь подождать меня внизу.  
— А я наверх поднялся, тут посижу пока, — Каулитц заметил мягкий удобный диванчик в холле и решил присесть. Может, хоть ноги так дрожать перестанут.  
— Хорошо, никуда только не уходи, в этом здании легко заблудиться, по себе знаю, — с этими словами Йост отключился. Билл откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл глаза. Ночью он плохо спал, поэтому сейчас почувствовал себя уставшим и подумал, что неплохо было бы хоть немного расслабиться. Ему даже начало что-то грезиться, но этот непонятный клубок начинающего сновидения мигом распутал громкий шёпот на ухо.  
— Пора просыпаться… — это был голос Дэвида. Билл непонимающе распахнул глаза и не сразу понял, почему он не дома и где Том. — А ты несильно изменился, разве что… стал немного взрослее, — мужчина улыбнулся, разглядывая Билла. Парень вспомнил, что однажды на него уже так смотрели, и тогда Тому это не понравилось. Но сейчас этот взгляд можно было оправдать простым любопытством, ведь Билл выглядел весьма необычно. Популярная среди неформальных субкультур стрижка «ёжик», проколотая бровь… Билл очень надеялся, что его не заставят снимать украшения и перекрашивать волосы в другой цвет. Ведь отказаться от части себя даже для того чтобы реализовать свои возможности — это не так-то просто. — Пойдём. Или ты уже передумал, меня испугался? — Йост усмехнулся. Он знал, как правильно воздействовать на людей и всегда умело этим пользовался. Билл поразился его уверенности в себе. Ему хотелось быть таким же, но где взять столько смелости?..  
В помещении находилось ещё несколько человек, и Билл узнал одного из них. Это был Питер Хоффман. Немолодой мужчина с сединой и в очках с тонкой оправой. Если бы он встретил такого на улице, то ни за что не догадался бы, что это довольно известный в Германии продюсер. Без сомнения, он тоже узнал маленькую несостоявшуюся пару лет назад звёздочку. Билла усадили за большой деревянный стол и принялись наперебой ему рассказывать, что и как будет в случае, если он согласится подписать контракт, и такие условия парню очень нравились. Денег он получил бы не так уж много, но и немало, по сравнению с теми доходами, которые получают мама и отчим, это весьма внушительная сумма, да и с Томом он непременно поделится. А ещё можно будет не ходить в школу, когда он станет давать концерты, и это тоже очень радовало! Можно будет перевестись на индивидуальное обучение и окончить школу экстерном? Но всё-таки перспектива заниматься музыкой без близнеца была не так уж привлекательна. Нужно спросить, а вдруг они согласятся?  
— Мне всё нравится, только… можно я буду вместе с Томом записываться? Я без него не справлюсь.  
— Пока ему ничего записывать не нужно, Билл. Ты, наверное, нас невнимательно слушал и не всё прочитал, мы бы хотели выпустить записанные вами ранее песни, конечно, после того, как немного их обработаем и приведём к должному виду, твой голос можно перезаписать, а музыку оставить и так. Надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, что твоё пение имеет намного большее значение? Нам нужно громкое имя для сольного исполнителя, а не очередная группа, которая распадётся через пару лет. У тебя весьма необычная внешность. Ты можешь стать настоящей звездой, у тебя будет много фанаток, разве ты хочешь делить их со своим братом? Подумай о себе, а не о нём. Ты сможешь обеспечить всю семью.

— Вы, наверное, тоже не всё понимаете! Он мой близнец, и мы всегда вместе, мы не можем надолго расставаться. Я уже сейчас по нему скучаю. Он не простит, если я оставлю его!  
— Тебя ведь навсегда никто не забирает. И если ты сам согласен, то пусть приезжают и твои родители, ведь без их согласия ты, к сожалению, не сможешь с нами работать. Поэтому с ними нужно обязательно посоветоваться, и с Томом мы тоже поговорим, он обязательно поймёт.  
— Хорошо. Всё, я могу идти? — Билл занервничал. Наверное, уже столько времени прошло, а он всё ещё здесь. Том, наверно, уже проснулся и ждёт его, надо скорее ехать домой.  
— Куда ты так торопишься? — спросил Дэвид. — Я думал, ты захочешь обсудить все детали подробнее.  
— Мне нужно к Тому! — Билл подскочил с места. — Завтра мы все приедем и всё решим окончательно, а сейчас незачем впустую тратить время. — До встречи. Было приятно увидеться.  
— Я могу подвезти тебя и заодно встретиться с твоей семьёй, если ты не возражаешь, — Йост прекрасно понимал, что дома ребёнка могут настроить против музыкальной карьеры, убедить, что сейчас это ему не нужно, что ещё рано, надо учиться и прочее, да ещё и Том вряд ли обрадуется. Придётся или брать его в проект, или уговаривать отпустить брата.  
— Ну, можно и так, наверно, только сначала я позвоню, надо же как-то предупредить, — Каулитц ещё не осознавал, как сильно в него вцепились, но всё равно на душе было неспокойно.  
— Конечно-конечно, — продюсер улыбнулся. Билл достал мобильный телефон. Дисплей моргнул, оповещая о том, что батарея разряжена, и потух.  
— А можно с вашего телефона набрать?  
— Да, пожалуйста. А лучше дай мне номер своей матери, и я сам ей скажу, что мы сейчас подъедем, хорошо?  
— Я только номер Тома наизусть знаю, — Билл стал диктовать цифры. Он действительно не помнил номеров матери и отчима и даже не пытался запомнить, так как в любой ситуации ему хотелось позвонить только Тому и никому больше.  
Разговор Дэвида со старшим Каулитцем был довольно коротким. Билл не вслушивался, просто ждал. Они вышли из здания и направились к парковке, где стоял автомобиль продюсера. Паренёк сразу шмыгнул на заднее сидение. Йост сел на руль и спросил адрес. Дорога до дома заняла намного меньше времени, чем ожидал Билл, повезло, что не было пробок. Каулитц свернулся калачиком на заднем сидении и даже успел немного подремать, прежде чем услышал громкое «Приехали!».  
— Так быстро? — удивился Билл.  
— Да, вылезай уже, или ты тут ночевать собрался? — усмехнулся Дэвид.  
— В такой машине спать удобно, — с улыбкой ответил подросток, выбираясь из автомобиля и задел головой дверцу. — Ай.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Будь осторожней! — Билл уже не слушал его и побежал в подъезд. Скорей бы увидеть Тома. Прошло лишь несколько часов, а он уже безумно скучал. Открыв дверь, он зашёл домой, позабыв о существовании продюсера, стоящего у него за спиной.  
— Томми, я вернулся! — брат выбежал навстречу и бросился обнимать Билла. Дэвид растерянно смотрел на эту идиллию. Он когда-то слышал, что между близнецами бывает тесная связь, но не настолько же. Они словно вросли друг в друга. Нет, без Тома Билл точно не согласится сотрудничать, а терять такой голосок продюсеру не хотелось.  
— Вы уж извините, что мешаю, но если я здесь не нужен, то я, пожалуй, пойду, дел много, знаете ли. Время — деньги, слышали такое выражение? Том, ты ведь помнишь меня? — продюсер отметил про себя, что старший близнец вообще не изменился за эти годы, только стал выше ростом, и то не намного.  
— Да, помню. — Холодно ответил гитарист. — Что вы хотели со мной обсудить?  
— Будущую карьеру твоего брата. И, возможно, твою тоже. Только тебе придётся немного подождать.  
— Немного — это сколько? Год, два, три? Нам уже много чего обещали в своё время, а потом просто послали, сказав, что мы сейчас не нужны. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.  
— Сначала нужно перезаписать голос Билла, добавить в музыку эффекты, снять клип, выпустить альбом, а уж потом можно и тебя включить в работу для выступлений и следующих записей. Но пока что я ничего не могу обещать, ты ведь понимаешь, что это не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд? На самом деле это долгая и трудная работа, и здесь многое будет зависеть не только от брата, но и от работы нашей продюсерской команды, от будущих фанатов. Нам нужен молодой певец, который поразит всех своей внешностью, ярким образом и красивым голосом. А гитаристов сейчас хоть отбавляй.

— Но так нечестно. Мы вместе записывались, хоть сначала я и сомневался в правильности такого решения. Однако тогда всё было по-другому, а теперь я понимаю, что Билл не справится без меня. Вот увидите, без меня вы точно не сможете обойтись.  
— Могу с тобой поспорить. Давай поступим так: сейчас ты не будешь препятствовать карьере Билла. Он будет держать тебя в курсе всех дел. Как тебе такой расклад?  
— Не очень, если честно. Я бы хотел выступать вместе с Биллом. — Том нахмурился. — Что ж, конечно, можно попробовать, но если у вас ничего не выйдет, то вы поймёте, что я был прав, только поздно будет. Эх, братишка, я не ожидал от тебя такого. — И снова знакомая злость.  
— Том, прошу, не злись. Пойдём в комнату. Мы ещё даже с мамой не поговорили!  
— Как же на тебя легко повлиять. Боюсь, что ты об этом пожалеешь, но я не смогу тебе помочь!  
Билл ничего не ответил. Том чувствовал, что что-то идёт не так с самого начала, но не знал, как это объяснить. Симона ждала их с чашкой чая в руках и заметно нервничала. Ей не хотелось верить, что Билл считает себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы принимать такие самостоятельные решения. Что, если это ошибка? Может, нужно просто жить обычной жизнью? Но если он что-то задумал, то вряд ли так просто отступит от своих намерений.  
— Добрый день, фрау Каулитц, — приветственно начал Дэвид.  
— Я уже несколько лет фрау Трюмпер, — заметила женщина, отставив холодный чай в сторону.  
— Простите, не знал. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами о Билле. Ребят, вы можете пока выйти, вам я ведь уже всё кратко объяснил. Как раз разберётесь со своими личными делами. Я вижу, что вам есть что обсудить!  
— Хорошо, — близнецы отправились в комнату старшего. Оттуда вскоре послышались приглушенные крики и какой-то грохот. Мальчики снова ссорятся? Женщине очень не хотелось, чтобы повторилось их детское соперничество и безуспешные попытки выяснить, кто из них лучше, ведь это не приводило ни к чему хорошему. Сейчас их отношения были стабильными, но любое неосторожное действие могло всё разрушить в один миг. Она должна что-то предпринять, но неужели своим противостоянием, возможно, единственному шансу на осуществление мечты, Симона сделает доброе дело?  
Нужно всего лишь три подписи — и обратной дороги не будет.

***

2006 год

Том вздрогнул от звука, изданного мобильным телефоном. Подскочив с постели, он снял его с зарядки.

«1 новое сообщение»

— Это точно от Билла, — тихо сказал он самому себе и нажал «Прочитать».  
«Я скучаю по тебе, братик. Снова не могу уснуть, думая о тебе. Так устал от этих концертов. Скорей бы приехать домой и увидеться с тобой! Жду с нетерпением того дня, когда смогу обнять тебя. Билл».  
Том стал быстро набирать ответ. В глазах защипало. Нельзя было близнецам расставаться неправильно это всё. Но проклятый продюсер решил, что гитарист им не нужен. Билл выступал под запись. Нежные аккорды Тома всегда были с ним, но этого было недостаточно. Хотелось увидеть брата, обнять его. Он скучал по близнецу так, как не скучают друг по другу даже влюблённые в разлуке. Это было просто невыносимо — каждый новый день начинать без Тома. Билл думал, что известность и фанаты смогут заменить ему каждодневное присутствие самого родного человека в своей жизни, но как же он ошибался! Младший почувствовал это ещё до отъезда, но контракт связал его по рукам и ногам.  
Дэвид оказался не только умным, но и очень хитрым продюсером. В случае расторжения контракта Биллу бы пришлось выплачивать огромную неустойку, а таких денег он пока ещё не заработал. Парень надеялся, что накопит эту сумму за свой первый тур и сможет освободиться, но получал он не так много денег, да и сам распорядиться ими не мог. Все средства отправлялись на банковский счёт Симоны, так как до совершеннолетия Билл не имел права сам тратить все деньги. Конечно, небольшая сумма оставалась у него в кармане наличными, но эта сумма куда-то тратилась и не откладывалась, у него просто не получалось копить и экономить.

Звёздочка чувствовала себя попавшей в ловушку. Да, ему нравилось петь, но когда он делал это для себя, когда тысячи девчонок не сходили с ума под окнами отеля, вот тогда всё было хорошо. А сейчас он не получал такого удовольствия от своей работы и чувствовал, что хочет домой, хочет вернуться в обычную жизнь, в которой рядом обязательно будет Том. Без него всё было не так. Может быть, нужно отвлечься от постоянных мыслей о близнеце? Это уже не похоже на простую привязанность, это граничит с безумием. После одного из концертов Билл попытался познакомиться с девушкой. Одна из фанаток, которая выиграла встречу с кумиром, умудрилась передать ему свой номер в надежде, что он ей перезвонит и предложит встретиться. Такие попытки у девчонок были уже не раз, но эта чем-то привлекла Билла. Он даже не сразу понял, чем.  
Она не копировала его стиль, напротив, выглядела совсем по-другому. Носила просторную одежду, заплетала на голове много маленьких косичек. Кажется, её имя начиналось на «Т», но Билл точно не помнил. Ему это и не нужно было. Достав запасную сим-карту, парень решился ей позвонить. Встреча была назначена в отеле. Билл жутко волновался, так как не умел даже целоваться, а ведь Т. непременно захочет этого, а может, они смогут зайти и дальше. Каулитц помнил, как брат советовал ему не становиться взрослым так быстро, но ведь с тех пор прошло достаточное количество времени и, наверное, уже пора? Столько девочек рыдает над его плакатами, а он до сих пор одинок. Наверное, всё-таки пора исправить это недоразумение. Охранник, поставленный в известность, пропустил девушку в номер. Она смотрела на предмет своего обожания голодными глазами. Билл чувствовал себя очень скованно и неуверенно, ведь он даже не знал, как правильно вести себя с противоположным полом. Вначале Т. вела себя прилично, мило разговаривала, попросила ещё один автограф для своей подружки. Певец уже начал надеяться, что этим всё и закончится, и она быстро уйдёт, но Т. даже не думала собираться на выход.  
Фанатка была уже совершеннолетней, поэтому перед «свиданием» запаслась алкоголем. Из своего вместительного, но вместе с тем элегантного рюкзака она достала бутылку. Билл не разглядел, что это был за напиток. Девушка разлила высокоградусное средство расслабления по бокалам и, когда парень выпил, нагло уселась на его колени. Каулитцу хотелось спихнуть её с себя, прогнать и закрыться на все замки, чтобы никто не мешал.

Было противно от своего поведения, оттого что дал ложную надежду влюблённой фанатке. Видя, что Билл вообще не понимает, что происходит, Т. попыталась его поцеловать. Он не стал отталкивать её, но и не отвечал на поцелуй. Прикрыв глаза, он думал о Томе. Что бы он сказал сейчас по поводу происходящего? Может, что-то посоветовал бы? Когда-то давно Билл в шутку просил брата научить его целоваться. Том не согласился, а жаль, сейчас бы это очень помогло. Парень едва не поперхнулся, ощутив наглый язык у себя во рту. Сгорая от стыда, он позволил девушке снять с него футболку. Давая Биллу передышку, она отправилась в ванную, а он приложился к бутылке. Крепкий алкоголь обжигал горло, но ему было наплевать. Скорей всего, завтра он будет не в состоянии выступать, но сейчас это его совершенно не волнует. Билл улегся на кровать и бездумно уставился в потолок. Перед глазами возник образ близнеца. Он так хотел увидеть Тома. Сейчас бы только обнять его, и всё было бы хорошо! И фанатки его не интересуют. И вообще, никто, кроме Тома, не нужен…  
Т. вышла из ванной уже в одном нижнем белье. И тогда Билл понял, что его привлекло изначально. В своей просторной одежде она чем-то напоминала Тома, а теперь это была совершенно обычная девушка, которая не вызывала у него никакого желания продолжать. Только фанатка ведь об этом не знала. Накинулась на беззащитного парня со своими страстными поцелуями, думая, что его это заводит. У неё уже был опыт с одним молодым человеком, и свои умения Т. хотела применить на Билле, только ему было всё это безразлично. Не хотелось никаких прикосновений и ласк. Каулитц абстрагировался от всего этого, и эти действия происходили как будто и не с ним.

— Ты не хочешь? — звук расстёгнутой ширинки и голос Т., словно пробивающийся сквозь толщу воды. — Билл, в чём дело? Ты чего-то боишься? У тебя были неудачные отношения? Или вообще не было? Не молчи…  
— Прости. — Певец понимал, что для девушки это удар. Она оказалась в номере самого Билла Каулитца, а в итоге уходит ни с чем!  
— Скажи мне правду. Я обещаю, что никто не узнает. Просто мне нужно знать, это во мне что-то не так? Или дело в тебе?  
— Ну… — а что он мог ответить, если сам не знал, почему девушки его не привлекают?  
— Мне неудобно такое у тебя спрашивать, но всё же… — Т. замялась. — Билл, ты… Ты гей? — Каулитц ничего не ответил и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Может, это действительно так? Но ведь он никогда не влюблялся в мальчиков. — Значит, да. А я так надеялась, что это были только слухи. Зачем тогда ты хотел со мной встретиться?  
— Я думал, вдруг что-то получится. Хотел разобраться в себе, но не вышло. Извини, что доставил тебе неудобства.  
— И не такое случается, — сделав глоток, девушка прилегла рядом. — Я могу остаться до утра и просто полежать с тобой? Обещаю, что не буду приставать. — Если бы Билл был хоть чуточку внимательнее, то заметил бы, что на глазах у Т. появились слёзы. Она была влюблена в красивый образ, который не оправдал её ожиданий. Девушка представила, как её кумир тает в объятиях другого парня и поморщилась. Ей не были противны люди с нетрадиционной ориентацией, но представить этого ангела в чужих объятиях было просто невозможно. Может, он просто не создан для любви? Хотя это уже неважно. Больше они не встретятся, она ничего никому не расскажет, а если и расскажет, то кто поверит? Немало фанаток сочиняли разные истории на тему, как они провели ночь с Биллом, и находились те, кто им верил. Слепая фанатичная любовь до добра не доводит. Т. закрыла глаза и крепко прижалась к Биллу. 

Ей было больше не на что надеяться и не о чем мечтать. Алкоголь произвёл на неё снотворный эффект, и она уснула. Билл же ещё некоторое время продолжал переживать и думал о минутах своего позора. Наконец, сон сморил и его.  
— Братик, я так по тебе скучал… — ласковый шёпот Тома на ушко заставил Билла встрепенуться. — Родной мой. Наконец-то мы встретились! — близнец заключил его в крепкие объятия и потянулся к его губам. Билл не отвернулся. Он осознавал, что просто не может пошевелиться, тело было словно приклеенное к постели. Брат нежно целовал его и кончиками пальцев водил по телу. Тихо простонав, младший потёрся о близнеца. Они оба были возбуждены. Том обхватил своей ладонью достоинство Билла и стал медленно водить по нему рукой. Он выгибался от ласк и хотел ещё. Близнец провёл кончиком языка по его шее и неожиданно резко прикусил кожу. Билл громко застонал и излился в близнецовую руку. Перед глазами всё расплылось.  
Билл проснулся ближе к полудню. Рядом никого не было, что его несказанно порадовало. Он встал с постели, чувствуя, как неприятно стянуло кожу внизу живота. Такого с ним раньше никогда не случалось. Не смог завестись от ласк фанатки, зато кончил от эротического сна с участием брата! Было страшно и стыдно. Неужели он настолько соскучился по близнецу, что он явился в таком откровенном сновидении? А ещё больше пугало то, что происходящее в ночных грёзах было ему не противно, а даже понравилось. И если бы Том на самом деле хотел сделать с ним такое, как бы Билл поступил? Разве он смог бы оттолкнуть близнеца? Но разве Тому может прийти в голову удовлетворять родного брата? Нет, он не такой, у него ведь были девушки, и, наверное, немало! Младший Каулитц побежал в душ, снова чувствуя непреодолимое желание разрядки. Он не мог понять, когда же всё пошло не так?.. Не мог же он влюбиться в близнеца?  
Турне должно было длиться ещё несколько месяцев, а Билл понимал, что больше так не может. Ему срочно нужно домой, увидеть брата, тогда всё встанет на свои места. В напряжённом графике, на его счастье, вскоре выдавалась свободная неделя. Если отбросить два дня, которые уйдут на дорогу туда и обратно, то можно выпросить у Йоста пять дней, чтобы провести их с семьёй, а не в очередном номере отеля. Билл чувствовал себя разбитым и уставшим.  
— Дэвид, ты можешь меня отпустить на недельку? Всё равно нет концертов, что я буду делать тут всё это время? — Билл смотрел на продюсера грустными глазами.  
— Как это — что? Репетировать, давать интервью, проведём фотосессию, раздашь автографы, — Йост не отрывался от своего ноутбука, просматривая статистику продажи билетов.  
— Ну, пожалуйста. Потом как-нибудь разберёмся со всем этим, я просто очень устал. Мне нужно набраться сил… Дэвид, я живой человек, а не кукла-марионетка! Я так больше не могу! Мне нужно хоть немного передохнуть, побыть с родными. Они меня не видели уже столько времени!  
— Ох, да что ж с тобой делать. Хорошо, поедешь ты домой, только мне потом придётся тебя сильнее загружать работой, чтобы ты успел сделать всё, что мы задумали, — строго сказал продюсер.  
Он понимал, что Биллу тяжело, но когда-то он и сам прошёл через нелёгкие испытания, чтобы добиться популярности, и ничуть не пожалел. Сейчас деньги льются рекой, и он может себе позволить даже больше, чем ему нужно. И немалые доходы приносит ему Билл, в десятки раз больше, чем другие проекты, которые когда-либо существовали под его умелым руководством. Конечно, на случай, если по каким-то причинам Каулитц не сможет продолжать карьеру, у него были припасены неплохие варианты, но всё же не хотелось терять такой источник денег. К сожалению, из-за своей работы Дэвид часто забывал, что музыканты — это не ходячий производитель прибыли, а живые люди, и им необходим отдых не раз в год, а как всем. Три вечера подряд давать концерты, а на следующий день с утра ехать на интервью — это не каждый выдержит. А ведь ещё нужно как-то успевать встречаться с фанатами, раздавать автографы, мило всем улыбаться и при этом оставаться свежим и полным сил. Йост взвалил на плечи хрупкого подростка непосильную ношу, Билл жуть как выматывался физически. Да и морально его просто добивала долгая разлука с близнецом. Он хотел поскорее завершить турне и исчезнуть со сцены хотя бы на год. Даже работа в студии не будет так мучительна для него, ведь, возможно, удастся, подключить к этому и Тома. И вновь он думает о близнеце. Всего через несколько часов они встретятся…

— Том! — прижаться всем телом. Крепко обнять и почувствовать родной запах. От переизбытка ощущений почувствовать лёгкое головокружение. Дыхание сбивается. Как, как они выдержали друг без друга столько времени? И как выдержать ещё столько же?  
— Билл, я тебя не отпущу больше. Я думал, со скуки тут помру без тебя! Не уезжай, я прошу… — Том чуть ли не плакал. Билл ещё никогда не видел близнеца таким беспомощным и потерянным. Дни разлуки словно переменили его до неузнаваемости.  
— Я всего на пять дней, Томми, но я бы хотел остаться навсегда. Как ты тут вообще без меня протянул? Ходил в школу, занимался музыкой, и всё это без меня? — младший грустно вздохнул. — Неправильно это.  
— Знаю. В школе, кстати, некоторые девочки стали твоими фанатками! Спрашивали меня, когда ты приедешь, хотят заполучить твои автографы. А может, и не только. — От упоминания о фанатках Билла передёрнуло.  
— Что такое, родной? — Том почувствовал беспокойство за брата.  
— И слышать ничего не хочу о них. Так достали меня, все хотят быть со мной, но никто не спрашивает, нужно ли это мне? Том, я понял, о чём ты говорил, когда вернулся домой поздно ночью. Насчёт того, что не нужно спешить. Я знаю, это ужасно, но я хотел воспользоваться одной девушкой. И… я не смог сделать этого. А у тебя как, никого не появилось? — Больше всего на свете Билл боялся услышать положительный ответ.  
— Ну, я пытался встречаться кое с кем, — признался Том. — Наплёл ей ерунды всякой, в любви признавался, хоть и не любил. Так глупо всё это было. Да мне даже спать с ней не очень-то хотелось. Я просто думал, что отвлечься от мыслей о тебе, встречаясь с ней, а в итоге думал ещё больше. А она жутко ревнивая оказалась, думала, что я переписываюсь с любовницей. Меня достало всё, надоело это внимание. И знаешь, что я сделал? Назвал её в постели чужим именем. Поссорились, теперь вообще избегаем друг друга.  
Том не сказал Биллу всей правды. Он назвал девушку не именем другой, а именем брата. Это вырвалось совершенно случайно. Тогда старший перепугался. Его постоянные мысли о Билле стали выливаться в нечто неправильное. Не потому ли он никогда не влюблялся в девчонок, что боялся отдалиться от близнеца? Как он вообще позволил ему подписать этот проклятый контракт? Столько месяцев без своей половинки, с которой он был с самого рождения. Нет, ещё немного — и они оба просто сойдут с ума.  
***

Все эти пять дней близнецы не отлипали друг от друга, словно пытались компенсировать упущенные несколько месяцев. Было тяжело осознавать, что придётся расстаться. Каулитцы почти ни о чём не разговаривали, могли подолгу просто лежать рядом и обниматься. Том не ходил в школу, попросив маму сказать классному руководителю, что болеет. А быть может, в какой-то степени это было правдой? Только имя его болезни — Билл. То, что происходило между ними, нельзя было назвать ни привязанностью, ни любовью в привычном понимании этих слов. Между ними была крышесносящая близнецовость.  
Последняя ночь вместе, а утром Биллу на самолёт. Том не может уснуть, жмётся к брату всем телом. Он многое осознал за эти дни, но никак не мог набраться сил, чтобы признаться в этом. Но нужно сделать это. Или сейчас, или никогда.  
— Билл… Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что очень важное, — младший смотрел в глаза близнецу и слушал внимательно каждое слово, боясь упустить хоть звук. — Только пообещай мне одну вещь, что не пошлёшь меня после этого.  
— Что бы ты ни сказал, я постараюсь понять тебя, — пообещал парень.  
— Я люблю тебя. — Том осторожно взял Билла за руку. — Люблю тебя не как брата. Во всех смыслах этого слова. Я хочу быть только с тобой. Ты мне нужен. Очень. Я не знаю, как существовать без тебя. Может, для тебя это ненормально, но я лишь недавно понял, что чувствую к тебе на самом деле. Наверное, ты сейчас будешь рад уехать от такого ненормального, как я. Ведь я издевался над тобой в детстве, а сейчас признаюсь в чувствах. Ты можешь мне не поверить, но я больше не могу держать это в себе. Я сходил с ума. Думал о тебе днями и ночами. Спасибо тебе за эти пять дней, которые ты смог найти для меня, любимый… — старший затих и прижал пальцы близнеца к своим губам.  
— Том… Я не решался тебе сказать. Я не знаю, что я испытываю сейчас. Не понимаю себя. Но я стал одержим тобой. Думал, это из-за того, что мы долго не виделись. Томми, ты мне снился. Мы целовались. Ты ласкал меня, и мне было так хорошо! Но я и предположить не мог, что ты на самом деле можешь желать этого. А сейчас мне почему-то страшно. Я не знаю, получится ли у нас. Сможем ли мы? И как мы выдержим расстояние? Братик… Мы слишком много говорим, теряем драгоценное время. — Билл подвинулся ближе и посмотрел в глаза Тому. — Поцелуй меня. Прямо сейчас.  
Губы Билла мгновенно оказались накрыты губами Тома. Старший целовал близнеца страстно, дико, утопая в омуте накрывших их обоих чувств и желаний. И Билл смог довериться брату и ответил на его порыв своей нежностью, разомкнул губы, впуская шустрый язычок. Том, наткнувшись на штангу, сладко простонал в близнецовый рот. Впервые он так быстро завёлся от поцелуя. Всё, что у него было до этого, показалось таким несущественным и бессмысленным. Как можно было прикасаться к другим, когда есть Билл, когда его можно и нужно любить и ласкать, поддаваясь этому приятному безумию? Он хотел раствориться в своём близнеце и стать с ним единым целым, утонуть в его любви. 

Руки забрались под мягкую пижаму младшего и настойчиво гладили дрожащее тельце. Он вжался в Тома и положил свою ладошку ему на пах, осторожно погладил твёрдый бугорок. Близнец старался стонать как можно тише, ведь родители могли услышать подозрительные звуки и помешать им. Старший спустил вниз пижамные штаны брата и, обхватив рукой требующий немедленной ласки член Билла, стал водить по стволу вверх-вниз. Младший, чтобы не закричать, укусил Тома за нижнюю губу, потянул зубами подковку. Ими овладела настоящая страсть. Билл, больше ничего не стесняясь, повторил действия близнеца и доставлял ему такое же удовольствие. Каулитцы одновременно достигли оргазма. Перепачканные белыми каплями, они рухнули на кровать, и Том придавил брата своим телом. На глазах у младшего выступила слезинка.  
— Люблю… безумно… только с тобой хочу быть и ни на кого тебя не променяю… — шептал он, будто в бреду. — Ты моя жизнь, Том, ты всё для меня. Я вернусь, и мы повторим то, что сейчас было. А может, зайдём и дальше… Я всё сделаю для тебя, всё, что захочешь! Только прошу, не изменяй мне ни с кем. Узнаю, чем ты тут без меня занимаешься — обоим достанется, понял? Ты мой. Навсегда. Навечно! — последние слова Билл уже не произносил вслух, лишь беззвучно шевелил губами, но Том всё понимал. Не было необходимости отвечать, ведь все его мысли Билл просто чувствовал и пропускал через себя. Этой ночью они обрели друг друга заново и познали запретную грань любви. И пусть это считается неправильным, сейчас им плевать…  
Они уснули в крепких объятиях друг друга. Утром Билл решил уехать, не прощаясь, ему было бы просто невыносимо видеть страдания в глазах Тома. Он поцеловал близнеца в щёку и встал с постели. Укрыв его одеялом, он быстро сбегал в душ, оделся и, даже не став краситься, вышел из дома. Под окнами его уже ждала машина.  
Уже сидя в шикарном авто, он с грустью думал, что не нужно ему ничего, кроме любимого брата. Деньги, известность, фанатская любовь не могут заменить ему одного единственного человека, который стал для него целым миром. Он что-нибудь обязательно придумает, вырвется из цепких лап шоу-бизнеса, где нет места такому важному чувству, как любовь. А сейчас нужно ехать. Завтра очередной концерт. Фанаты будут кричать «Билл! Ты лучший! Мы любим тебя…» Как же всё это ему надоело. За год он устал так, как не устают порой за целую жизнь.  
Из раздумий его вырвал звонок Тома.  
«Уже проснулся…» — подумал Билл. «Проснулся без меня».  
— Билл! Как хорошо, что ты ещё не в самолёте! Я так боялся, что ты трубку не возьмёшь… — Том кричал в трубку. — Я очень соскучился по тебе, хочу поскорей увидеть. Я тут подумал, надо обязательно взять билеты на твой концерт, ведь я ещё ни разу не был, а так приеду и тебя увижу. Ты ведь проведёшь меня в свой номер?  
— Обязательно, Том. И как мы раньше не додумались до этого? Только ты приезжай скорее. И прости, что не разбудил утром, ты так сладко спал и улыбался во сне. Наверно, я снился?  
— О да, Билл, а ты знаешь, что мы делали в моём сне? — томно спросил старший.  
— Ну, я догадываюсь, — у младшего сразу включилось воображение, и он даже немного смутился. — Всё, не будем об этом, я ведь в дороге, а потом мне ещё лететь. Ох, а вот доберусь до гостиницы, и знаешь, что я буду там делать, Том?  
— То же, что и я… стонать твоё имя... И шептать, как я тебя люблю…  
— Не заводи меня. Хотя… я ведь прошу невозможного, меня от одной мысли, что ты мой, уже в дрожь бросает. Ты мне так нужен. Я обязательно буду просить Дэвида, чтобы ты выступал со мной, и я этого добьюсь. Так что скоро мы будем всё время вместе.  
— Билл, я на это очень надеюсь, я долго без тебя не выдержу ведь! — голос Тома дрожал, а дыхание было частым и хриплым.  
— Чем ты там занимаешься? — игриво спросил младший.  
— О тебе думаю… — в трубке раздались тихие стоны. Билл плотнее прижал телефон к уху и прикрыл глаза, представляя Тома рядом с собой. Так хотелось прижаться к нему, впиться в губы и довести до грани.  
— У тебя такие грязные мысли, братик, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове. — И не стыдно тебе?  
— Не-а, — Том улыбнулся. — Всё, что связано с тобой, не может быть стыдным. Ты — это любовь. Я думал, что никогда не смогу испытать этого чувства, но благодаря тебе это случилось.  
Разговор близнецов прервала так не вовремя разрядившаяся батарея. Снова поговорить они смогут только через несколько часов. Влюблённым трудно выдержать время друг без друга, но Том и Билл должны справиться со всеми испытаниями, которые ещё предстоят им на непростом жизненном пути. У них всё только начинается...

Das Ende


End file.
